CAPÍTULO ALTERNATIVO: EL DEPREDADOR APOCALÍPTICO
by Skipper1
Summary: Una bestia maligna responsable de muchas muertes y desapariciones pone en peligro a toda la raza Saiya - Jin. Gohan tendrá que hacer un trueque para poder obtener un nuevo poder. Una misión que, de aceptarla, podría cambiar el curso de la historia para siempre.


Este es un capítulo alternativo para el concurso de One-shot "Tenkaichi Fanfiction III" de la página de facebook "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball". Fue creado a partir del género, los personajes y el lugar que me fueron asignados como parte de la temática del concurso. A continuación los elementos que se pidieron:

**Personajes: **Gohan y Zarbon.  
**Género: **Horror.  
**Lugar: **Planeta Vegita.

Agradezco a los organizadores y a los jueces que me permitieron participar en esta edición. Que la disfruten.

* * *

CAPÍTULO ALTERNATIVO: EL DEPREDADOR APOCALÍPTICO

Se dice que cada noche, cuando en el planeta Vegita no impera más que la oscuridad y el frío perpetuo, surge como un retoño de la oscuridad una abominable criatura de la cual no se sabe mucho de su aspecto, pues es tan despiadadamente efectiva como una máquina de matar perfecta que no permite reacción alguna de sus víctimas cuando son asechadas por sus acciones depredadoras.

Tampoco se sabe mucho sobre su historia, pues sólo unos cuantos se han aventurado a hablar de ella por el temor latente de ser atacados y engullidos a la brevedad por su atrevimiento. Poco se sabe de su naturaleza, pues nadie ha logrado encontrar una explicación lógica a su fenómeno y su verdadero motivo detrás de su cacería, la cual ejecuta de manera maestra y sigilosa, a cuanto hombre, mujer y niño alcancen sus garras. Ni mucho menos se sabe su paradero, pues tan pronto termina su ataque, logra darse escape casi sin dejar rastro alguno de sus actos.

No se podrá saber casi nada sobre esta abominación, mas eso no significa que no pueda asegurarse que ese color rojizo con aspecto a sangre en las alturas de la atmósfera de ese planeta sean solamente caprichos de la naturaleza. Sus habitantes, al día siguiente, no podían dar crédito a la desaparición vertiginosa de amigos ó familiares suyos con los que convivían a diario o que por lo menos tenían relación con ellos por algún deber rutinario. Unos cuantos relatan estos sucesos extraños como si fuesen un mito, imaginando las mil formas que este depredador podría tener al ser tan efectivo en sus ataques nocturnos. Lo cierto es que en otras regiones había poca sospecha de que algo así estuviese ocurriendo, pues los Saiya – Jin, debido a sus actividades diarias de conquista, siempre se exponían a perder la vida en los múltiples combates en los planetas que obtenían para el gran emperador Freezer. Era más que común que alguno regresase herido o que los cuerpos de otros compatriotas quedasen vencidos en el campo de batalla.

Sin embargo eso no evitó que algunos testigos hayan jurado haber visto una silueta que se desplazaba como el viento en las cercanías de algún lugar, como si fuese la misma sombra cobrando vida asechando a las altas horas de la noche. Tales eventos ocurridos comenzaron a levantar sospecha con el tiempo, mas no fueron suficientes para alertar a la población a tal punto de iniciar una revolución. No se sabía con qué se peleaba, no había forma de comprobar su existencia. Sólo quedaba esa extraña sensación de que algo siniestro gobernaba y vigilaba la noche, y no precisamente para sólo pasar el día.

En tiempos más recientes encontramos que se está realizando un intenso entrenamiento por parte de un Saiya – Jin de nombre Gohan el cual viste unas ropas holgadas de tonalidades azules, rojas, moradas y naranjas, que tienen el aspecto de ser portables para cualquier ocasión y clima. En cada una de sus orejas le cuelgan unos aretes con aspecto de joyas preciosas como ornamenta a su aspecto elegante. De hecho no estaba precisamente solo. En su cercanía se podía ver que más entidades estaban presenciando su progreso, con un aspecto más alienígeno que, como detalle adicional, llevan un atuendo parecido al protagonista de esa escena. Y finalmente estaba Gokú dando ánimos dentro de esa escena la cual se había tornado un poco extraña por el ritual recién comenzado por el Supremo Kaiosama de 15 generaciones, quien no paraba de dar círculos a unos metros de distancia a través de un ritmo lento de contorsiones y posiciones extrañas de su cuerpo.

Lo cierto es que para poder vencer a Majin Boo hacía falta la intervención de un guerrero que tuviera las herramientas suficientes para hacerle frente. Los refuerzos en el planeta tierra se habían quedado cortos ante la monstruosidad de esta feroz bestia de color rosado. Era la primera vez que los guerreros Z estaban enfrentando a un enemigo que, además de poderoso, es versátil, astuto y muy peligroso. Fue por eso que, después de romperse la espada Z y que el Supremo Kaiosama antiguo emergiera de ella, no tardaron en poner en práctica un plan para incrementar los poderes de Gohan. Gokú tenía el infortunio de haber muerto y por consecuencia no era capaz de ir a la tierra para protegerla. Ahora sólo quedaba la esperanza de que su hijo se hiciese lo más fuerte posible para ir al auxilio de sus amigos que en ese momento estaban enfrentando a ese temible enemigo.

Pero ahora que estaban poniendo un método en práctica para lograr su cometido, de pronto se encontraron con el extraño ritual que el Supremo Kaiosama estaba dando inicio. Gohan no tenía que hacer otra cosa más, solamente permanecer ahí de pie en medio de ese círculo que se había formado por el baile extraño de su compatriota, que de pronto empezó una contorsión extraña de movimientos corporales un tanto torpes y ortodoxos con la apariencia de estar especialmente diseñados para lograr los resultados deseados.

Gohan al principio se encontraba tenso, un tanto fuera de sí y hasta por momentos en trance. Era algo que no estaba acostumbrado a hacer puesto que, para aumentar poderes y habilidades, siempre se recurría al entrenamiento fuerte e intenso consigo mismo o con sus compatriotas; pero ahora que le habían dicho que no tenía nada más que hacer mas que esperar… Se trataba de algo que lo había sacado completamente de su rutina.

El tiempo pasó y pasó. Tal como había dicho el Supremo Kaiosama, anfitrión de ese ritual, este proceso podía llevar unas 25 horas o más dependiendo de la complejidad de la tarea. El Kaio Shin del Este y su ayudante Kibito se habían acostumbrado a esta extraña escena después de un tiempo considerable observando, y aunque seguían sin entender el por qué de todo esto, no hicieron más que confiar en el Supremo Kaiosama y en sus habilidades. Poco después fue Gokú quien decidió tomarse un descanso en algún lugar tranquilo esperando el momento en que el poder de su hijo Gohan por fin despertara.

Habían pasado solamente unos cuantos minutos… El ritual siguió y siguió con su protagonista alienígena dando una que otra pronunciación fónica extraña que parecía tener relación con su rutina circular. Gohan aun se encontraba un poco tenso, en parte por tener que seguir manteniendo una posición poco acostumbrada cuando se trataba de un entrenamiento, incómodo también por el hecho de permanecer de pie sin tener que mover un solo músculo.

Aquello que se había tornado monótono y repetitivo, de pronto tuvo un giro inesperado cuando el Supremo Kaiosama inicia una conversación privada. Sigue con sus movimientos pausados y un tanto chuscos mientras comienza a hablar.

– Muchacho impaciente, solamente nos faltan unas 4 horas o más para terminar. – Agregó el Supremo Kaiosama con su particular voz anciana y un tanto chillona.

Aquel recordatorio le hizo tomar más conciencia a Gohan de este momento presente, pues buscando alternativas de distracción para salirse de su monotonía se había metido un momento a sus propios recuerdos. Titubea un poco y después responde.

– No se preocupe Supremo Kaiosama, tómese el tiempo necesario. – Contesta Gohan con firmeza.

– Hemos estado un tiempo en silencio, no me gustaría pensar que te has aburrido ¿eh muchacho? –

A ese comentario, Gohan hace una mueca apenado.

– No es eso… Eehm… Es solamente que no estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas. –

El Supremo Kaiosama se da un momento de asueto sólo para contemplar el panorama de los alrededores. Se había quedado como petrificado en una posición corporal como pronto a iniciar una carrera, prestando suma atención al guerrero Gokú que yacía postrado debajo de las ramas altas de un árbol que le hacían sombra con sus hojas, viendo sus manos entrelazadas en su nuca que usaba de almohada mientras disfrutaba de un apacible sueño. Su relajación era tal que lo manifestaba con prolongados ronquidos expresados en su semblante de manera chusca.

– Mmm… No entiendo cómo tu padre puede descansar de ese modo tan despreocupado cuando la amenaza de Majin Boo está a la orden del día. O estaba realmente muy cansado o es un verdadero tonto. –

– Je je… Mi padre a veces suele tener esa actitud tan despreocupada, pero aun así siempre está al pendiente de todo. –

Después de lo dicho por Gohan, el Supremo Kaiosama voltea hacia él un tanto desconfiado.

– Sí por lo que veo está atento hasta de sus propios sueños. – Ironizó.

El Supremo Kaiosama reanudó nuevamente su ritual. Siguió con esos movimientos pausados, algo chuscos y por momentos robóticos, dibujando de nueva cuenta ese círculo alrededor de Gohan que en ocasiones se marcaba por el polvo levantado del movimiento de sus pies.

De pronto… El semblante del ente de piel morada se relaja un poco más hasta alcanzar un tono totalmente serio. Ahora que el Supremo Kaiosama se había dado cuenta que no había muros en la costa, es entonces que aprovecha la oportunidad para compartir una interesante revelación.

– Oye muchacho… ¿Has oído hablar del trueque? –

Gohan había apartado nuevamente su atención, por lo que el comentario del sabio le hizo reaccionar esta vez sobresaltado.

– ¿Ha dicho usted… trueque? – Preguntó ingenuamente.

El Supremo Kaiosama no descuida su ritual mientras habla.

– Así es. Hay algo que aprovecharé para decirte ahora que estamos solos. Esto que estoy haciendo no viene gratis niño, tienes que dar algo a cambio. En muchas ocasiones se trata de hacer un intercambio de objetos materiales o de favores, pero esta ocasión es especial. Necesitas hacer algo más, necesitas contribuir en la historia. –

Gohan parpadea repetidamente los ojos sin entender, a lo cual replica.

– Pero… ¿Qué no solamente usted cuando termine de hacer todo esto ya habré incrementado mi poder? –

– Por supuesto que sí; pero no me gustaría que solamente se quedara en poder prestado. ¿Sabes lo que significa eso? Que una vez que hayas terminado de utilizar dicho poder regresarás a la normalidad. Cuando enfrentes a Majin Boo no nos podemos arriesgar a que tu poder sea temporal, necesitamos algo que asegure que lo tendrás por siempre para cualquier imprevisto. Necesitamos germinar en ti una semilla que continúe creciendo con el paso del tiempo. Para tener un poder en ti permanente, necesitamos dar algo a cambio. –

– ¿Y por qué esto lo dice hasta ahora? – Preguntó el Saiya – Jin con cierto toque de ironía.

El Supremo Kaiosama frunce levemente el seño incrementando un poco más su actitud seria.

– Porque no quería que nadie aquí se enterara. ¿Sabes? No siempre es bueno revelar todas tus cartas de una vez, te expones a que los demás tomen ventaja sobre ti o ya no quieran lo que les ofreces. Yo veo en ti un guerrero muy poderoso con un tremendo potencial. Fuiste capaz de sacar la espada Z cuando nadie más pudo. Y ese es un mérito del cual vas a poder presumir toda tu vida. –

La conversación había dado un giro inesperado. Gohan no había pensado que una especie de intercambio iba a ser necesario. También pudo percatarse del hecho de que el Supremo Kaiosama de 15 generaciones estaba aprovechando el hecho de que sus compatriotas estaban a una considerable distancia ocupándose de otros asuntos como una manera de distracción, la suficiente para que no pudiesen escuchar lo que estaban hablando.

La curiosidad y el suspenso le invaden a Gohan al punto de seguir haciendo más preguntas.

– Entonces… Quiere decir que tendré que dar algo a cambio… Pero entonces ¿cómo habré de hacer eso? –

El Supremo Kaiosama tarda en responder después de pronunciar unos sonidos del ritual con su garganta y es cuando vuelve a hablar.

– Hemos avanzado en el ritual lo suficiente para que comience el trueque que habrás de hacer. – Dijo el Kaiosama con gran seguridad, ante esto Gohan traga saliva un tanto nervioso. – Esto es muy importante pues formará un papel crucial en el aumento de tu fuerza. –

– Pero entonces ¿qué pasará conmigo? – Preguntó Gohan sumamente interesado.

El supremo hace una mueca de sonrisa de medio lado.

– No eres el primero al que le incremento sus poderes. El mundo de los Kaiosamas posee un mar de secretos que no tienes una idea. Si logras salir adelante con esta prueba que habrás de superar, el poder que obtendrás a cambio no sólo te servirá en esta ocasión, también podrás cultivarlo, hacerlo crecer y heredarlo por generaciones. Estamos entrando en contacto con un poder que exige una recompensa. Pero no tiene nada que ver con algo material o con alguna acción. Tiene que ver con el curso mismo de la historia. –

Gohan seguía sin entender bien todo el asunto, pero eso no le impedía estar en la mejor disposición para afrontar los retos. Finalmente, Gohan toma una postura más firme y decidida con lo cual acepta con mayor fortaleza su próxima encomienda.

– Muy bien… Si es así estoy listo. –

Ante esta declaración el Supremo Kaiosama sonríe complaciente.

– Excelente niño, lo único que hacía falta era tu confirmación. En cualquier momento a partir de ahora serás trasladado a tu próximo desafío. –

– Solamente una duda… ¿Qué clase de reto será? ¿Qué tendré que dar a cambio? –

El hacedor del ritual se detiene por un momento sin romper su pose de baile, mira a Gohan con los ojos entrecerrados y le responde con una sonrisa de beneplácito y curiosidad por saber lo que sucederá.

– Ni siquiera yo tengo idea de lo que será. Hagas lo que hagas no falles. Puede que el destino de la historia tal como la conocemos dependa de lo que tú hagas. Ve ahora y regresa con una victoria. –

Fueron las últimas palabras que Gohan alcanzó a escuchar de parte del Supremo Kaiosama cuando todo a su alrededor comenzó a alejarse de su vista como si lo hubiesen arrojado a los aires con un súper ataque. Gohan pudo sentir cómo todo su cuerpo se tensó sin poder moverse, como si la misma fuerza invisible que lo empujaba hacia atrás fuera tan fuerte que paralizara todos sus músculos. Y no solamente fue la sensación de su cuerpo. Todo a su perímetro se transformó en matices multicolores que corrían a una velocidad vertiginosa como si estuviera trasladándose a otra dimensión. Lo único que podía ver fijamente fueron los profundos ojos del anciano y la silueta de su cuerpo sin ningún objeto o materia alrededor que diera cuenta de su posición en el espacio.

Gohan solamente pudo gritar de desesperación con la imagen del Supremo Kaiosama alejándose hasta quedar como un diminuto punto en el espacio, sirviendo como centro de atención a todo ese juego multicolor de luces que se movían rápidamente por todos los alrededores a una velocidad notable. De pronto, las luces se apagaron hasta llegar a completa oscuridad. Después le siguió el sentido del oído que gradualmente se fue perdiendo hasta que Gohan ya no pudo ser capaz de escuchar ni su propio grito. La conciencia el guerrero la perdió sin siquiera ser capaz de controlar dicha situación. Lo más que pudo hacer fue pronunciar una que otra palabra rogando una explicación a lo que estaba pasando sin que su pregunta fuera siquiera escuchada.

La vista sigue oscura. El cuerpo se siente húmedo. Una sensación de que algo extraño está sucediendo recorre la espalda. El sentido del tacto vuelve y con ello la experimentación tardía de que el clima era más frío de lo que se esperaba. De pronto una sensación de ahogo por no ser capaz de respirar, es lo que hace a Gohan reaccionar a tiempo antes de quedarse completamente sin aire, no sin antes haber recuperado con ello la vista y percibir que se encontraba sumergido en un líquido extraño.

Al empujarse hacia arriba con las manos estiradas y su tronco postrado sobre el suelo húmedo, Gohan logra sacar su cabeza con un movimiento rápido contorsionando toda su espalda en forma de arco. Inmediatamente su cuerpo intenta recuperar el aire que no había podido inhalar por estar sumergido todo ese tiempo en el agua, por lo que una intensa bocanada instintiva se hace inmediatamente presente. A su vez, una tos incontrolada le acompaña mientras su vista comienza a enfocar apropiadamente el agua fría donde se encuentra.

Después de unos intentos más de recuperar el aire, de sacudir su cabeza para retirar lo más posible la humedad tanto de su pelo como de sus ojos y de bajar el ritmo de su tos, Gohan comienza a percibir detenidamente el lugar donde ahora se encuentra. Eso sumado a la fuerte sensación de vulnerabilidad en su cuerpo por el frío de la noche, lo cual le hace tomar cuenta que se encuentra totalmente desnudo, le hace avanzar a pasos algo torpes hasta la orilla de aquel lago bañado en una intensa neblina.

Con el movimiento de sus manos y pies apoyados sobre el suelo húmedo logró llegar a la esquina. Alcanzó a sentarse en la dura arena con las palmas apoyadas sobre el suelo mientras seguía tratando de recuperar el aliento. Después de haberse adaptado lo mejor que pudo al nuevo ambiente, y de haber recuperado completamente la noción del tiempo, su ánimo se perturba en gran medida por el cambio tan drástico de los alrededores. No tenía idea de dónde se encontraba. Todo lucía en penumbras, sumergido en tonalidades oscuras y rojizas, en especial por el reflejo de las nubes las cuales albergaban la mayor parte de ese matiz sangriento.

Los alrededores incluyendo la vegetación que yace en la pequeña isla al frente suyo contienen un alto contraste que ayuda a percibir sus formas y tamaños, pero difícilmente su textura y sus colores reales. Solamente las montañas que se vislumbran a las lejanías reciben la luz rojiza de las nubes de forma más directa, siendo los únicos sitios donde se pueden percibir más detalles. El agua de la que hace un momento había salido Gohan, aparte de helada, parecía venir de un estanque. No podía verse su profundidad por carecer de efecto cristalino, sumado a que había neblina en algunas zonas lo que no permitía ver el alcance de sus límites.

Gohan observaba todo, desde la arena hasta lo alto del cielo que era la única parte que se salvaba del tono rojizo de los alrededores por predominar el negro y una que otra estrella del firmamento. No daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando, tan impresionado de lo que estaba sucediendo que hasta por momentos se olvidaba de su propia respiración. Después intentó detectar las presencias de los Kaio Shin, de su padre y hasta de las personas en la tierra, sin lograr éxito alguno. Cada vez era más impetuoso al voltear de un lado a otro intentando ubicarse en el tiempo, hasta que una sensación de escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

Fue ahí precisamente hacia donde volteó. Giró su tronco para ser capaz de presenciar lo que estaba detrás. Su curiosidad se despertó al ver que una sensación extraña se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Se fue a gatas para llegar hasta esa orilla que por su relieve no le permitía ver qué había más allá, por lo que necesitaba llegar a una altura pertinente para tener una mejor vista. Su semblante se estremeció y su boca se entreabrió al ver lo que parecía ser una ciudad con sus habitantes. Numerosas construcciones en forma de casas estaban posicionadas de un extremo a otro, dejando espacio para una vereda que conectaba hasta con el horizonte de la tierra con el cielo. Aunque daba la sensación de que ese lugar estaba habitado, se sentía tan desolado que no parecía haber señales de vida dentro de esas casas. Las tonalidades rojizas iluminan la escena lo suficiente para alcanzar a notar algunos detalles de diseño en esos hogares.

De pronto Gohan siente un escalofrío proveniente de una aproximación hacia él. Los pasos comienzan a escucharse con más fuerza. Gohan gira su cuerpo hacia su izquierda hasta quedar sentado como si tratara de protegerse de algún ataque. Interpuso sus piernas en sus partes privadas y tapó parte de su cara con el antebrazo de su mano derecha. Solamente podía verse el contraste de esa figura acercándose sin que Gohan fuera capaz de ver más detalles. La oscuridad de esa parte de la zona era suficiente para no revelar la identidad visual completa de esta presencia, mas el contraste que delineaba su silueta con el fondo permitía ver que poseía una larga cabellera desaliñada hasta caer en su espalda.

Finalmente esa figura salió de las penumbras hasta detenerse frente a Gohan. La iluminación permitió ver sus detalles. Se trataba de una mujer que portaba un atuendo que incluía una armadura ligera y poco ostentosa. Alrededor de su cintura estaba envuelta una extremidad extra en forma de cola. El diseño de su armadura le permitía sostener una capa que le cubría toda la parte de atrás hasta sus pantorrillas, éstas envueltas en un material que terminaba en forma de botas.

Gohan poco a poco apartó su antebrazo de su cara al sentirse un poco más relajado cuando vio aquella apariencia. Aquella mujer parecía no ser ofensiva, pero la fijeza de su semblante la hacía ver como una persona fría. Lentamente comenzó a llevar su mano derecha a su hombro izquierdo como queriendo sostener algo detrás suyo. Fue lo que a Gohan lo hizo estremecerse de nueva cuenta, esta vez adoptando una postura más defensiva. Nuevamente sus emociones bajaron su intensidad cuando se dio cuenta que lo único que había hecho esa mujer fue desprender la capa que yacía colgada en su espalda al extenderla al frente suyo en modo de ofrecimiento.

Sin hacer ningún doblez en esa tela, la misteriosa visitante le ofrece a Gohan este improvisado atuendo en su auxilio.

– Toma esto para que te cubras. No sé quién eres ni de dónde vienes, pero no podrás estar aquí afuera. – Su voz se torna más severa. – No querrás perder la vida por eso que nos asecha cada noche. –

Gohan es guiado y llevado al interior de uno de esos hogares que hace poco vio agrupados en los alrededores. Con el cuerpo todavía algo tembloroso por el frío, se frota lo necesario con la capa hasta quedar lo suficientemente seco mientras permanece sentado en un mueble rectangular ubicado en una esquina de la casa. La mujer que le había dado refugio se había apartado un momento ingresando al interior de uno de los cuartos oscuros para traer algo consigo. Las preguntas seguían invadiendo en la cabeza de Gohan hasta provocarle jaqueca. Finalmente la mujer se le vuelve a acercar con una ropa de aspecto delicado de tono oscuro. Gohan vuelve su cabeza hacia su izquierda lo suficiente para alcanzar a ver lo que le habían traído.

– Esto es todo lo que tengo por ahora, puedes usarlo sin ningún problema. –

– No entiendo… Lo que está pasando… ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿En dónde estoy? – Dijo Gohan totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos.

– ¿Acaso eres forastero? Porque pareces ser uno de los nuestros. –

Gohan ve por una de las ventanas presenciando el paisaje.

– Todo se ve muy diferente a como estaba acostumbrado… Nunca pensé que un lugar así existía en el planeta supremo. –

– ¿Planeta supremo? – Preguntó de inmediato la misteriosa mujer.

– Sí. Hace poco estuve entrenando con el supremo Kaio Shin de 15 generaciones, estuvo haciendo un ritual para incrementar mis poderes y de pronto… –

– ¿Supremo Kaio Shin? Creo que estás desubicado. Este lugar no es el planeta supremo. –

Gohan voltea a verle por su asombro.

– ¿Entonces en dónde estoy? –

La Saiya – Jin permanece un rato en silencio viendo la confusión del joven.

– Estamos en el planeta Vegita. –

Gohan no podía creer lo que había acabado de escuchar. Nuevamente preguntó si lo que había escuchado había sido lo correcto. No tardó en darse cuenta que se trataba de la verdad, pues la situación que estaba viviendo no era para nada ficción. Sin embargo no podía salir de su asombro al saber que se encontraba en el mismísimo planeta del origen de su raza la cual nunca tuvo la oportunidad de conocer en demasía. Ahora más que nunca comprendió que el desafío para poder alcanzar el modo místico a través del ritual del Supremo Kaiosama lo había llevado a esta situación.

Gohan toma las ropas prestadas y se las pone en un lugar privado. Su cuerpo quedó cubierto por un atuendo negro que le ajustó como malla. Solamente le quedaron libres ambos brazos hasta los hombros. Después tomó asiento en una de las sillas del comedor particular de la época y el lugar de ese planeta. Necesitaba ordenar sus pensamientos y tener las cosas en claro. La mujer se sentó al frente suyo mientras servía bebidas en dos vasos, uno de ellos lo llevó hasta el alcance de su invitado.

– ¿Entonces de dónde vienes? ¿Quién eres? – Le preguntó la mujer con su cabeza apoyada en sus palmas a los costados sosteniendo su peso con los codos sobre la mesa.

– Mi nombre es Gohan, soy proveniente del planeta tierra. Ahí fue donde me crié y aprendí el arte del combate. –

– ¿Planeta tierra? Nunca había oído de un lugar como ese. Si eres un Saiya – Jin ¿qué hacías viviendo en otro planeta? –

Gohan estuvo a punto de responder, cuando de pronto cayó en la cuenta de que si realmente sus acciones podrían cambiar el curso de la historia, no debía arriesgarse a revelar detalles que pusieran en peligro el mundo tal como lo conoce. Si realmente se trataba de la época en la que los Saiya – Jin todavía no sabían nada sobre la traición de Freezer y lo que pasaría con sus vidas y su planeta, entonces debía tener extremo cuidado sobre qué información revelar para no comprometer el futuro. Entonces tomó una improvisación rápida y respondió lo más convincente que pudo, rompiendo así con su postura meditativa.

– Bueno es que… Verás… Hay grupos y familias de Saiya – Jin que viven en otros planetas. No siempre cuando los encuentran los destruyen o conquistan. Hay algunos que les agradan para vivir y ahí es donde se quedan. –

– ¿Pero tú qué haces aquí? Te encontré en una situación extraña, parecía que te habían trasladado a este lugar por la fuerza. –

– Estoy en una misión. – Respondió confiando plenamente en su improvisación. – Mis compatriotas me dijeron que el planeta Vegita y sus habitantes estaban corriendo un gran peligro. Fui tele transportado a este lugar por una tecnología del planeta tierra, me ofrecí como voluntario para ayudar. Cuando te… tele transportan… No puedes llevar contigo material de ningún tipo y es por eso que llegué desnudo sobre el lago. –

– Entiendo… – La mujer entrelaza los dedos de ambas manos a la altura de su nariz y los codos apoyados sobre la mesa. – Y has acertado. Algo aquí nos está matando. No sabemos qué hacer, estamos desesperados. Puede que tú seas ese alguien que sepa cómo aniquilar a la bestia. –

Gohan se estremeció al escuchar esto. Pudo notar en la mirada de esa persona un tono sombrío pero también desolado, como si la soledad se hubiera apoderado de ella. Aun así, pudo notar también en sus ojos una luz de esperanza. Esa mujer tenía la capacidad de expresar todo su sentir sin necesidad de palabras, incluida la sensación de haber sido herida emocionalmente.

– ¿La bestia dices? – Preguntó el híbrido que quedó conmocionado sin ser capaz siquiera de tragar saliva.

– Sí, la bestia. –

La Saiya – Jin se tomó un descanso en sus palabras como preparándose para iniciar con el relato. El aspecto sombrío de los alrededores complementaba la actitud fría, calculadora y reservada que todo el tiempo ha estado transmitiendo hacia Gohan. Observó un rato a su invitado como esperando a que estuviese listo a escuchar lo que iba a decir. Una vez visto que estaba realmente atento, comenzó a narrar los hechos.

– Hay una criatura en los alrededores que no podemos ver, oler ni percibir. Es responsable de muchas muertes, entre ellos familiares y amigos. Muchos de los nuestros apenas alcanzan a reaccionar cuando ya han sido asesinados y comidos por esta bestia. No sabemos su origen ni su ubicación. Es bastante rápida y efectiva en lo que hace, cuando la hemos perseguido de pronto se desaparece a gran velocidad. Aunque ha asesinado a la mayoría de los nuestros que se han interpuesto en su camino, hemos visto que unos cuantos se los lleva moribundos a algún sitio. No sabemos qué hace con ellos después. Es una bestia sumamente fuerte, todos aquellos que han intentado matarla han muerto en el intento. No tenemos ayuda, estamos marginados. Al ser guerreros de clase baja, somos rechazados, perseguidos y discriminados. No tenemos ningún otro lugar a dónde ir. Todos los que han intentado escapar han sido detenidos por la bestia y enfrentan una muerte segura. No tenemos a nadie que nos proteja. –

Gohan pudo sentir cómo cada una de sus palabras penetraba como un cuchillo filoso en su sensibilidad. Nunca imaginó que guerreros Saiya – Jin pudieran estar sufriendo de esta manera en los tiempos en los que el planeta Vegita aun existía. Se dio una idea de todo lo que estaba pasando por el ambiente sombrío del que estaba rodeado todo a su alrededor, como si una maldición se hubiese cernido sobre los miembros de su raza.

– Lamento oír todo esto, nunca imaginé que ustedes estaban sufriendo de esta manera. – Dijo Gohan con la mirada perdida.

– Llegaste de una manera extraña, pero no te consideré un enemigo. Algo en mí me dijo que debía protegerte y traerte aquí. ¿Ya sabías sobre esta situación? Dijiste que más Saiya – Jin ahí afuera sabían sobre esto. –

– Solamente sabían que algo estaba mal, pero sin una idea clara de la situación real. –Agregó el recién llegado confiando nuevamente en su improvisación. – Me dijeron que era difícil acercarse al planeta Vegita sin ser atacados, por lo que desarrollaron un método de tele transportación para traerme directamente dentro del planeta. Yo fui el único que pudo viajar hasta aquí. Y ahora que me dices todo esto entiendo qué es lo que debo hacer. –

– Llegaste como una bendición. – Dijo su acompañante con un semblante más relajado. – Tal parece que nadie sabe sobre nuestra situación. Ni siquiera mi familia sabe que yo estoy aquí. Pero he visto morir a muchos amigos y seres queridos, lo he visto con mis propios ojos. – Complementó con una sensación de desolación. – No sé qué hacer, no tengo idea de a dónde voy a parar. Sólo espero mi final. –

El guerrero entendió que debía protegerla a toda costa. Algo en ella le resultaba familiar, lo cual trajo consigo un gran sentido de responsabilidad de mantenerla a salvo pasara lo que pasara. Gohan no perdió más tiempo y con una decisión firme se dispone inmediatamente a terminar con este infortunio.

– ¿Dónde está esa bestia? Iré a enfrentarla ahora mismo. – Dijo poniéndose súbitamente de pie, tal actitud sorprendió a la mujer.

– No debes precipitarte, primero debes conocer algunos detalles. ¿Cómo te llamas? –

– Son Gohan, pero me puedes llamar Gohan. ¿Tú cómo te llamas? –

La mujer le sonríe agradecida.

– Me llamo Gine. –

Antes de salir al exterior, la mujer Saiya – Jin le entrega un atuendo característico usado por su raza para su protección. Gohan al ver su aspecto pudo darse cuenta de inmediato que se trataba de la misma armadura que los Saiya – Jin utilizaban en esta época para sus batallas. Era un atuendo muy parecido al utilizado por Bardock tanto en diseño como en colores.

Después de haberse puesto el traje como protección para cualquier imprevisto, Gohan sale junto con Gine a la intemperie oscura y tétrica. La mujer guiaba sus pasos indicándole cuál es la rutina diaria que ella y los que quedan con vida tienen que sobrellevar diariamente. Lo hizo pasar por algunos pasillos donde se podían ver algunas casas manchadas en sangre en su exterior. Y aun así Gohan percibió que algunos habitantes pasaban por ahí sin hacer caso a los alrededores como si aquello no les produjera algún efecto emocional.

Había varones y mujeres deambulando como muertos vivientes, a sabiendas de que tarde o temprano compartirán la misma suerte que la gente que una vez conocieron. Algunas mujeres llevaban víveres en cubetas, frutas en otro tipo de contenedores y carnes a sus casas como si estuvieran programadas a seguir esa rutina diaria. Lo mismo iba para los niños. No se comportaban como tal; en lugar de eso se veían sombríos y sin esperanzas de vida.

Por un momento, luego de haber llegado a una calle abierta para dirigirse a otro pasillo, pudo notar a un grupo de hombres que dieron la impresión de estar en una reunión a lo lejos. Mostraban una actitud de ímpetu e inconformidad por la situación actual esperando el momento de la rebelión. Uno de ellos comenzó a notar la presencia de Gohan en las lejanías y no tardó en mostrar su desagrado y desconfianza hacia el recién llegado. Gohan sólo le miró precavido mientras continuaba en su caminar hacia otro de los pasillos. Pudo notar que ese hombre no le quitaba la vista de encima, y los demás al darse cuenta comenzaron a voltear hacia la misma dirección para ver lo que en ese momento se había convertido en el centro de atención.

– No mires hacia ellos. – Le advirtió Gine poniendo el ejemplo al mirar todo el tiempo hacia el frente. Gohan después le hace caso. – Son un grupo de mercenarios que siempre ha buscado la manera de salir de esta situación. Ya te imaginarás cuál ha sido su suerte cuando han intentado enfrentar a la bestia o escapar de aquí. Lo cierto es que no hay manera de hacerlo. –

Gohan mira hacia el cielo y sus límites.

– ¿Esta bestia también ataca de día? –

– Aquí no amanece. – Gohan le voltea a ver desconcertado. – No sabemos la razón. He llegado a pensar que es la sangre de todos los que han muerto a manos de la bestia que se ha mezclado con las nubes. –

– ¿Realmente esta bestia es tan rápida y poderosa que no han podido siquiera escapar? – Preguntó Gohan inmediatamente.

– Así es. Lo único que nos queda es afrontar nuestro destino. –

Gohan se sintió estremecido desde el momento en que entraron a otro pasillo con las casas a los costados. No podía sentir ninguna armonía dentro de ellas, daba la sensación de que estaban abandonadas. El contraste de la luz que alcanzaba a filtrarse de entre las nubes rojizas proyectaba unas sombras firmemente delineadas sobre el camino que por momentos hacían bastante oscuro el pasillo. Gohan alcanzaba a ver el interior de algunas casas a través de las ventanas. Contenedores de agua vacíos, raciones de comida esparcidas en desorden, y uno que otro residente con vendajes en las partes que presentaban heridas en sus cuerpos por algún ataque monstruoso.

Algo acontecido en una de las casas llamó su atención por lo que detuvo su andar volteando hacia su derecha. Una familia lloraba desolada en cuclillas mientras se abrazaban entre sí, en especial a un hijo que tenían con ellos notándose que le protegían de sobremanera. Se podía ver semblante agobiado y rendido de cada uno de los presentes como esperando el momento de su inevitable final.

– Realmente no puedo creer que estén viviendo todos de esta manera. ¿Desde cuándo están en una situación así? – Preguntó mientras contemplaba la escena del interior de la casa.

– Tenemos bastante tiempo, el suficiente para que nuestra raza entera se vea en peligro de extinción. – Respondió Gine con desaliento.

– Pero ¿por qué solamente los atacan a ustedes, los de clase baja? Debe haber alguna razón detrás de ello. ¿Por qué los mantiene aquí cautivos? ¿Nadie más sabe nada de lo que aquí está pasando? – Preguntó el Saiya – Jin de forma insistente.

– Hemos recibido ayuda de nuestros compatriotas de otras regiones; pero la bestia detiene sus intenciones y los mantiene al margen. Lo más que sabemos es que el emperador Freezer está haciendo todo lo posible para averiguar qué es lo que está pasando y sacarnos de aquí. –

– ¿Esta es la única área afectada o hay más zonas? –

– Nos enteramos que ya antes habían pasado estas calamidades en otras regiones. El cielo se tornaba rojo y oscuro como el nuestro y nadie era capaz de entrar ni salir de ahí. El cielo de una región volvía a la normalidad sólo después que la bestia había terminado su trabajo, y fue cuando compatriotas del exterior finalmente tuvieron acceso. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. No se veía otra cosa que cadáveres en situaciones lamentables. –

Gohan empezó a adquirir un sentido de justicia por todo lo que había observado hasta el momento. Comenzó a entender que si esto no paraba pronto la raza Saiya – Jin podría extinguirse por completo. Una dura prueba se había presentado en su camino. Parecía que el curso de la historia había dado un giro inesperado y que la amenaza de la destrucción del planeta por parte de Freezer había pasado a segundo plano.

Gohan vuelve la vista al frente y después la cambia hacia lo alto del oscuro firmamento. Aprieta sus puños con fuerza dispuesto a acabar con esta pesadilla de una vez por todas.

– Muy bien, es hora de detener todo esto. Voy a comenzar a darle búsqueda a esa bestia para acabar con ella. –

Gine se admiró de la valentía y la seguridad que el recién llegado transmitía. Gohan comienza a dar unos pasos hacia delante con la mirada otra vez enfrente. En su andar se movía con un garbo particular después de la tranquilidad obtenida como consecuencia de la toma de su decisión. Gine se le quedó ahí mirando sin decir nada. Pensaba advertir sobre más cosas a su visitante sobre la bestia; pero al ver su absoluta decisión pudo notar que podía confiar en él para esta importante misión.

El paso de Gohan se ve interrumpido por un grupo de Saiya – Jin que se aproximan a su dirección de frente hacia él. De pronto habían salido de entre las casas para dar con su paradero. Gohan pudo reconocer casi de inmediato que se trataba del mismo grupo que hace unos momentos se le quedaron observando con enorme sospecha y desagrado.

La mirada en ese grupo de cinco Saiya – Jin y la actitud percibida fueron indicativos de que pronto habría problemas. Enérgicamente se siguieron acercando y no tardaron en decir sus razones. Uno de los Saiya – Jin le señala con el dedo a Gohan.

– ¿Tú quién eres? No pareces ser de por aquí. Más vale que te alejes, no queremos más muertes por culpa de forasteros. – Mencionó con una voz autoritaria.

– Gine, fuimos bien claros al decirte que debías de expulsar a cualquier sujeto sea o no de nuestra raza por el bien de todos. – Espetó otro Saiya – Jin que acompaña a ese grupo.

– Escuchen… Denle una oportunidad a él, fue tele transportado a este lugar por una tecnología del planeta tierra. Hay más Saiya – Jin que viven en otros mundos que saben de nuestra situación. Él es uno de ellos. – Habló presurosa Gine tratando de calmar los ánimos.

– ¡No importa cuál pueda ser la historia, él no puede estar aquí! ¡Sabes lo que ha pasado cuando del exterior han querido ayudarnos! ¡Eso enfurece y provoca a la bestia! – Increpó otro más de los presentes con ademanes de desaprobación.

– Si algo llega a pasar será su culpa. – Intervino el primero que habló de todos desde el principio. El grupo de cinco se detiene a una determinada distancia de Gohan el cual no quita su mirada de determinación. – ¡Vete de aquí ahora y no vuelvas! –

El Saiya – Jin agitó su mano izquierda extendida hacia un costado como si hubiese arrojado algo fuera de su alcance. Era claro que la presencia de Gohan no agradaba, y ese grupo estaba más que determinado a sacarlo de ahí. Gine siguió en sus esfuerzos por persuadirlos para que le permitieran ayudarles diciendo que podía percibir en él a un gran guerrero con tremendo poder, pero no recibía más que negativas por parte de los presentes.

Gohan empezó a hablar diciendo que él tenía la oportunidad de vencer a la bestia y que no iba a descansar hasta lograrlo. Los demás le respondieron que la bestia no toleraba visitas de forasteros y que era mejor que se alejara o le obligarían a hacerlo. Gine siguió interviniendo en su defensa llegando a interponerse entre Gohan y sus compañeros. Aquello se había convertido en una riña de discusión que estaba pronta a romper en una pelea.

De pronto… Un sonido ensordecedor, opaco, profundo y apocalíptico retumba en los alrededores. Inmediatamente el grupo de Saiya – Jin se vieron inmersos en una crisis emocional y física al no ser capaces siquiera de tomar aire para respirar por la conmoción. Sus semblantes se tensaron como si estuviesen a punto de morir. Sus posiciones corporales estaban listas para correr en cualquier momento. Sus ojos estaban realmente abiertos como si la sangre hubiera brotado dentro de ellos para verse más prominentes y expresivos de emociones. Sus cuerpos temblaban como si un veneno mortal recorriera todas sus anatomías como estando a punto de sufrir una convulsión. Los sentidos de todos se pusieron sumamente alerta.

Gohan pudo sentir cómo un estremecimiento nunca antes experimentado en su vida le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Esa misma emoción fue tan fuerte que paralizó todas sus extremidades de inmediato como si la sangre hubiera dejado de circular, dejándolo inmóvil. El semblante le temblaba por esa emoción de alerta que se había convertido en su ley. Su sensación iba en aumento al no saber de dónde provenía ese alarido pues parecía llegar de todos lados.

Entre jalones de aire torpes y algunos tartamudeos, uno de los Saiya – Jin grita a los cuatro vientos con una voz afónica como resultado del ímpetu en su pronunciación.

– ¡Todos corran, escóndanse! –

De pronto en la población entera se desató el pánico. Se veían a todos los habitantes correr de un lado a otro sin cesar. Las casas que ya estaban habitadas fueron oscurecidas desde sus ventanas por sus ocupantes para no ser vistos desde el exterior. El grupo de Saiya – Jin que amenazaba a Gohan simplemente salió corriendo de ahí sin aparente rumbo fijo.

Todos esos gritos mezclados de hombres, mujeres y niños retumbaron en los oídos de Gohan que todavía no daba crédito a lo que estaba presenciando. Un segundo estruendo imponente de algo grande acercándose lo pone en total estado de alerta. El mismo alarido de hace poco volvió a escucharse, esta vez más cerca que la vez anterior.

Gine toma la mano de Gohan jalándolo hacia atrás.

– ¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí, date prisa! –

No había nada más que hacer. Gohan comenzó a correr a la dirección que Gine le marcaba con el compás de su andar. A veces en el camino se les cruzaban algunos habitantes que tropezaban mientras huían, y conforme seguían avanzando para llegar a una de las calles principales, el guerrero del planeta tierra escuchaba gritos de desesperación y desolación secos en armonía que retumbaban por todas direcciones.

Ya llegando a la calle principal que habían cruzado hace algunos momentos, fue cuando se pudo ver de manera más abierta y abundante todo el panorama de gente corriendo, con adultos cargando a sus hijos en brazos huyendo con ellos a toda velocidad. La desesperación era tal que algunos se aventaban entre sí y otros se tropezaban unos con otros por querer abarcar diferentes caminos de escape todos juntos. La mujer no paraba de seguir sosteniendo la mano del Saiya – Jin híbrido mientras lo jalaba hacia ella con ímpetu para tenerlo siempre al lado suyo mientras corren.

Comenzaron a escucharse los pasos de un gigante que se aproxima. No se sabía en qué dirección ni qué tan lejos o cerca se percibían, pero eran indicativo suficiente para que todos emprendieran la huída sin titubear. De pronto en los alrededores del cielo comenzaron a verse cuerpos de Saiya – Jin volando como si una fuerza titánica se aplicara sobre ellos arrojándolos como trapos sucios. Los gritos desesperados de esos seres desventurados se complementaban con los sonidos de alerta de toda la población que había hecho una revuelta para su huída.

Ya a la mitad de la calle, Gohan percibe algo que llama su atención a lo lejos. Se trataba de un niño que no sabía a dónde ir, el cual observaba confundido a todos los torrentes de grupos de Saiya – Jin que corrían despavoridos rumbo a sus escondites. Nadie a los alrededores se preocupaba por recogerle y darle refugio. Gohan se jala hacia atrás lo suficiente para detener su andar y que Gine ya no pudiera sostener su mano. Sin pensarlo dos veces empieza a correr en dirección a donde se encuentra el pequeño con aras de darle rescate.

Gine observa lo que su compañero está haciendo. Después de haber detenido también su andar, le advierte del enorme peligro que está a punto de correr.

– ¿¡Qué haces!? ¡Regresa! – Le advierte Gine con una mano extendida al frente. Gohan corre a toda velocidad para tomar al niño.

– ¡No podemos dejarlo aquí ahora que lo han abandonado a su suerte! –

– Tú no entiendes… ¡Ya es demasiado tarde! –

Gine apartó un momento la vista de la escena con los ojos cerrados hacia otra dirección. Gohan siguió corriendo en dirección al niño quien, en medio de su confusión, logra ver al guerrero que corre para salvarlo. De pronto los gritos ensordecedores de los alrededores y de los pasos a toda velocidad sobre el suelo dejan de tener eco en los oídos de Gohan. Un silencio se apoderó de la escena mientras se acercaba para coger al niño. El niño le miró atentamente a los ojos como si hubiera visto en él un héroe que estaría pronto a salvarle. Él empezó a caminar presuroso a donde su benefactor se aproxima con el fin de que ambos coincidan.

Gohan vio en ese niño una luz de esperanza en sus ojos, teniéndolos tan abiertos y llenos de sentimiento que estaban empezando a humedecerse. Poco a poco el infante empezó a sonreír con dificultad, pues toda la escena alrededor no dejaba de perturbar su ánimo. Cada vez se aproximaron más y más hasta que de pronto el niño se detiene como si algo detrás hubiese interrumpido.

Esos ojos que una vez estuvieron llenos de vida comenzaron a sumergirse hacia el umbral de un mundo en el que había perdido toda expresión de sentimientos. Sus pupilas cambiaron de un tono negro cristalino a uno gris, seco y sin expresión alguna. De pronto su semblante dejó todo indicio de vida como perdiendo todas las energías de un solo golpe. Lentamente comenzó a bajar las manos que hace poco estaban extendidas hacia el Saiya – Jin para permitir ser acogido.

Gohan es salpicado por una corriente de sangre que sale del estómago del niño a raudales. Esto lo hace caer en un descontrol de sus reflejos motores por lo que torpemente detiene su andar en seco como si estuviera a punto de caer hacia un precipicio. Gohan temblaba de la conmoción. Trataba de retirarse la sangre de su rostro como si fuese un ácido que le está quemando la piel. Observó su cuerpo para darse cuenta que estaba bañado de la sangre del pequeño que lo había batido casi por completo. Pudo recuperar la compostura suficiente para ver nuevamente la escena y percatarse que no había nada a la redonda que pudiera dar indicio de ese infortunio. No se veía absolutamente nada que hallase provocado el agujero en el pecho del niño, hasta que una manifestación eléctrica comienza a dibujar una forma puntiaguda en lo que parece ser un colmillo de gran tamaño atravesando el estómago del pequeño.

Un torrente eléctrico comienza a dibujar y delinear la forma y el tamaño de aquello que había atravesado a la víctima. No podía verse textura alguna, ni siquiera algo que indicara la naturaleza de esa extraña aparición. Justo detrás del niño, las manifestaciones eléctricas que se comportaban como espejos que reflejaban luces blancas e intensas comienzan a dejar en claro el tamaño gigantesco de una criatura de la cual no se podía ver detalle alguno, pues parecía estar dentro de una cortina completa que la cubre de pies a cabeza otorgándole un camuflaje casi perfecto.

Lentamente la figura rendida del niño con la cabeza baja y los brazos de lado a lado totalmente fuera de sí, comienza a elevarse hasta quedar a una altura considerable. Las manifestaciones eléctricas trazan en su trayecto una mano enorme que empieza a aproximarse al cuerpo del niño, especialmente a su cabeza. Un apretón sobre esa zona bastó para hacerla añicos y provocar otro chorro de sangre que salió dispersa con una potente fuerza.

Gine le había dado alcance a un Gohan totalmente en trance por lo que había acabado de ver. Toma nuevamente su mano con ímpetu y le jala nuevamente a su dirección con tal de hacerlo reaccionar y llevarlo consigo.

– ¡Tenemos que irnos ahora, ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer! –

Gohan tardó en responder al llamado hasta que finalmente hace caso después de haber observado un rato lo que estaba pasando. Ambos corren lo más que pueden fuera de esa escena, en la que comienza a verse cómo una boca con fauces se abre para dar paso al cuerpo del niño que lleva hasta su hocico para comérselo. Gine lleva presurosamente a Gohan en el interior de uno de los pasillos hasta que llegan a la casa que ella habita para entrar lo antes posible. Conmocionado por lo que había pasado, Gohan lentamente se sienta en la misma área donde antes se había secado con la capa de Gine.

El Saiya – Jin vuelve a ver su cuerpo bañado en sangre, prestando marcada atención en sus palmas entreabiertas las cuales lleva cerca de su rostro para ver cada detalle. Su cuerpo no paraba de temblar, su ánimo seguía perturbado. Gine había cerrado la puerta con gran empeño colocándose a la orilla de una de las ventanas para observar el exterior a escondidas.

– Él… Confiaba en mí… Y yo… Le fallé. – Dijo Gohan sumamente conmocionado.

– No había nada que se podía hacer, absolutamente nada. – Respondió la Saiya – Jin con la mirada cabizbaja. – Es el destino que estamos enfrentando los que estamos aquí, tarde que temprano eso nos sucederá a todos. –

– No pude ayudarle… Todo fue tan repentino y extraño… Si hubiera corrido más de prisa tal vez yo… –

– No importa lo que hagamos, no hay manera de derrotar a esa bestia. – Voltea a ver a Gohan con dejo de esperanza. – Pero yo sé que tú encontrarás algún modo. –

Gine vuelve a prestar atención al exterior cuando unos pasos que retumban el suelo comienzan a sentirse próximos. De pronto las vociferaciones del exterior y los pasos presurosos de los que estaban huyendo dejan de percibirse en el exterior. Gine le ordena a Gohan permanecer inmóvil y guardar silencio. El líquido dentro de un vaso comienza a perturbarse al son de cada paso que da el gigante. Entre más próximo se escuchaba su andar, más era la agitación del agua en el interior del contenedor.

Hubo un momento en que los pasos se hallaron tan próximos que daba la impresión de que estaba pasando justo a un costado de la casa donde ellos estaban. Gohan trató de controlar lo mejor que pudo sus nervios para no sufrir un ataque de pánico. Gine siguió pegada a la pared observando por una de las ventanas. Como era de esperarse no se podía ver nada aproximándose debido al camuflaje de la bestia. Después de un tiempo, los pasos empezaron a escucharse cada vez más lejos hasta desaparecer por completo. Las cosas dentro de la casa dejaron de agitarse hasta llegar al nulo movimiento.

Gine se acercó presurosa a Gohan hasta dar con él. Todo alrededor estaba oscuro con algunas luces del exterior que alcanzaban a hacer notar la textura y el tamaño de todas las cosas que se encontraban dentro de la casa. No se observaba otra cosa, solamente el interior del hogar junto a una oscuridad que tenía apariencia de ser añeja. El exterior rojizo por el color de las nubes era lo único que podía apreciarse a través de las ventanas.

Gine sostiene la nuca de Gohan y la empieza a masajear suavemente. Se le había aproximado como una madre a su hijo mientras le dedicaba unas palabras de aliento emitiendo una voz suave y tranquila.

– No te preocupes, nunca se mete al interior de las casas. Mientras estemos aquí dentro no correremos peligro. –

– Esto tiene que acabar, a este paso todos morirán. – Voltea a ver a su ayudante con la mirada perturbada y cansada. – Gine… No puede seguir esto así. Tiene que haber un modo de acabar con esa bestia. –

– Y sé que lo encontrarás, sé que lo harás. – Lleva su mano izquierda hasta tomar la mano de Gohan que estaba apoyada en una de sus piernas. – No creo en la esperanza, pero creo en ti. No confío en nadie más, no respeto la opinión de los demás, pero creo en ti. No sé cuál sea tu fuerza, no sé si serás capaz de acabar con esta bestia, pero creo en ti. Prométeme que si algún día llego a faltar y no está en tus capacidades derrotar a este monstruo, prométeme que huirás. Confío mucho en que hallarás una manera de salir victorioso tarde que temprano, pero no te detengas por mí ¿de acuerdo? –

En el rostro de Gine había dolor, desosiego, terror y unas ganas de romper en llanto. Gohan se sintió conmovido al observar el rostro de esa mujer que por la forma en como se expresaba daba cuenta del inmenso sufrimiento que había pasado todo este tiempo. También pudo ver que ella albergaba una gran esperanza de salvación, aunque se podía ver claramente un dejo de resignación en las palabras que le había dicho. Era como si ella supiera que él tal vez no fuera rival suficiente para esta bestia, mas no por eso iba a perder su fe en que pudiera ayudarlos de alguna manera.

Gohan toma firmemente la mano de ella hasta ponerla a la altura de sus miradas entrelazadas. Un sentido de justicia volvió a apoderarse de él. No iba a permitir que lo mismo que había visto que le pasó al niño le sucediera a ella. No iba a perdonarse cometer ese mismo error. Una mirada de guerrero pudo percibir Gine en Gohan lo cual despertó en ella la sensación de tener una conexión cercana inexplicable. La mujer empezó a serenar su rostro y su actitud confiando plenamente en su salvador.

– Escúchame Gine, yo no vine aquí a perder el tiempo. Todos ustedes se van a salvar, te doy mi palabra de guerrero. Te prometo que no va a pasarte nada. Saldremos de esta y tú podrás regresar otra vez con tu familia. Por el bien de los Saiya – Jin yo derrotaré a esa bestia. No sé cómo pero lo lograré, no permitiré que ustedes sufran más. –

Gine se sintió complacida por esas palabras. Pudo ver en Gohan a un guerrero de verdad que era capaz de transmitirle una gran tranquilidad, lo cual le hizo pintar una sonrisa de beneplácito.

– Gracias Gohan, siempre te estaré agradecida. –

De pronto todo alrededor se percibe totalmente fuera de resonancia. Por momentos dio la sensación de que los oídos habían dejado de responder a los estímulos sin ser capaz de escuchar ni un solo sonido. Un sentido de alerta se apoderó de Gohan al percibir que algo andaba mal en el ambiente. Comenzó a observar a Gine un tanto desesperado sin saber la razón. Era como si un poder que no lograba verse estuviera haciendo presión sobre sus cuerpos hasta dejarlos con la sensación de estar perdiendo el aire. Y justo antes de que pudiera reaccionar, una fuerza invisible se apodera del escenario que con una succión súbita desplaza el cuerpo de Gine hacia el exterior a través de una de las ventanas.

El cuerpo de Gine voló por los aires en forma recta hasta que su cuerpo choca y destroza una de las ventanas con las que su anatomía había hecho contacto bruscamente de espaldas. El movimiento ocurrió tan rápido que el semblante de Gine apenas pudo reaccionar. Gohan ve aterrado cómo su acompañante se aleja de él hasta desaparecer por completo, con la mano extendida hacia el frente como último reflejo para darle alcance.

– ¡Noooooooooo…! ¡Gineeeeeeeeeee…! –

Un aura envolvente se apodera de Gohan, quien no tarda en ponerse de pie para salir por la misma ventana en la que su compatriota se había salido sin su aprobación. Después de haber salido de la casa hace un movimiento rápido para elevarse por los cielos tratando de detectar alguna presencia cerca, pues una considerable altura le permitiría una vista más panorámica al sobrepasar la altura de las casas. Luego de observar desesperadamente por todas partes, logra ver a un costado suyo unas descargas eléctricas manifestadas como reflejos que recorren el cuerpo invisible de una figura enorme alejándose a velocidad. Gohan logra percibir el cuerpo desvanecido de Gine sostenido por uno de los brazos del ente gracias a la transparencia que impera en su puño cerrado.

Gohan activa su poder de inmediato y se lanza a toda velocidad sobre el monstruo exigiéndole que la deje en paz. De pronto unos ojos llenos de carga eléctrica se descubren cuando la bestia asoma la cabeza en dirección a donde está a punto de ser atacada, y con un movimiento rápido de su mano intenta embestir a Gohan que apenas logra esquivar el ataque haciendo un desplazamiento rápido hacia arriba. Justo después de haberse ubicado a una altura por encima de la criatura, se detiene un momento, vuelve a encender su poder y se deja ir sobre la bestia en modo de ataque. Para entonces el ente ya había dado un gran salto hasta caer de cuclillas sobre una de las calles abiertas de la ciudad. Gohan cambia su rumbo y persigue a la bestia dispuesto a darle con todo.

A pesar de su gran tamaño, el Saiya – Jin pudo percatarse que el depredador contaba con una gran velocidad de desplazamiento. Fue entonces que aumentó su potencia de vuelo yéndose directo sobre el enorme cuerpo del monstruo para embestirle, dejando un halo de energía que marcaba su trayectoria desde su punto de partida. Con un grito de guerra Gohan aumenta la intensidad de sus energías al ver que está próximo a darle alcance. Y justo cuando ve que está a punto de llegar a espaldas del monstruo, guiado por las manifestaciones eléctricas de su cuerpo invisible, prepara su puño derecho el cual propina sobre su gigante lomo.

Pero algo inesperado había sucedido. De pronto el cuerpo de Gohan sucumbe ante unas poderosas descargas eléctricas que lo repelen con gran fuerza después de haber sido sometido a un castigo momentáneo por el contacto directo con su enemigo. Su cuerpo cae pesadamente sobre la arena a campo abierto llegando a producir daños en este que modifican su estructura y su aspecto. Permanece un momento con los ojos cerrados mientras intenta sacudirse la sensación que acaba de experimentar al hacer contacto con toda esa energía eléctrica que rodea al monstruo.

Ya recuperada la compostura, se pone pesadamente de pie, se lanza nuevamente por los aires y cambia su estrategia a un ataque de largo alcance. Entonces se abre de pies, alza ambas manos interpuestas y flexionadas a la altura de su cabeza formando un triángulo con su cuerpo, concentra una bola de energía que se comienza a manifestar entre sus palmas y no duda en lanzar su poderoso ataque cuando había reunido la fuerza suficiente. La bola de poder rápidamente se convierte en un potente chorro de energía que fluye a gran velocidad para llegar al cuerpo de la bestia la cual no parecía estar prestando atención a la escena. Gohan nuevamente estaba apuntando a su lomo para no correr riesgo alguno de dañar a Gine y que su enemigo no tuviese tiempo de interponer el brazo donde la tenía en su posesión.

Gohan fue tan preciso en el tiempo e intensidad del ataque que inmediatamente golpeó sobre el cuerpo de la bestia la cual exclama un alarido lastimero cuando su anatomía se contorsiona hacia delante de tal modo que cae pesadamente hacia el suelo. Mas eso no fue lo suficiente para derribarlo por completo, ya que con la fuerza de sus pies y el apoyo de su mano izquierda logró mantener la postura. La bestia siguió soportando el ataque directo de Gohan que no paraba de fluir sobre su cuerpo, hasta que logra girarse pesadamente para lentamente quedar enfrente de él e interponer su brazo libre sobre el chorro de energía.

Ahora estaba deteniendo el fluir del ataque con su palma abierta. Después de un tiempo cierra su puño y lanza un potente bramido que sacude por completo todos los alrededores con su onda expansiva. Eso fue suficiente para romper la postura de Gohan que involuntariamente tuvo que soportar la fuerza destructora proveniente del sonido ensordecedor del grito de la bestia hacia su dirección. Es lanzado por los aires y con ello su ataque había dejado de existir. Los alrededores también se vieron afectados incluyendo las casas y el suelo que empezó a levantar un polvo desmedido por todos lados. Algunos Saiya – Jin que todavía estaban huyendo se vieron igualmente afectados por estas ondas las cuales inevitablemente los arrastraron por el suelo y el aire. Algunas casas sufrieron daños en sus techos dejando al descubierto a las familias que se habían ocultado en ellas despavoridas.

Gohan logró recuperar el control de su cuerpo al dar una vuelta sobre sí mismo quedando frente al monstruo. Nuevamente toma posturas corporales características de un pronto lanzamiento hacia su objetivo; pero algo le hace cambiar de parecer al ver que su enemigo se ha acuclillado y que de su hocico comienza a salir un líquido viscoso color verde que se veía estaba ardiendo cuando empezó a hacer contacto con el suelo en forma de goteo. Un vapor blanco emanaba de todo ese líquido espeso que continuaba saliendo con el sonido característico de una "s" que se pronuncia indefinidamente. Gohan pudo percibir cómo se empezó a hacer un agujero en la superficie por resultado del contacto de lo que parecía ser la saliva del monstruo. Debido a su postura corporal en cuclillas con ambos brazos a los costados, flexionados y apoyados sobre el suelo, el guerrero pudo darse cuenta que estaba próximo a lanzar un ataque.

Un sentido de alerta se apoderó de él, y justo después la bestia inicia el levantamiento gradual de su cabeza a la vez que expulsa de su hocico un potente chorro de líquido verde que se empieza a regar por el suelo hasta alcanzar una gran altura. De sus cuerdas vocales se escucha un sonido grave característico de una regurgitación con una mezcla de un bramido producido para lanzar un ataque. Gohan inmediatamente lo esquiva haciendo movimiento de desplazamiento rápido por los aires sin permitir que una pizca de esta viscosidad diera con su cuerpo. El chorro que se había elevado hasta el cielo finalmente cae pesadamente al suelo a una gran distancia derritiendo todo a su paso. Gohan voltea hacia atrás viendo cómo todo se erosionó al haber hecho contacto con el líquido del monstruo, teniendo que presenciar la desagradable experiencia de ver que había dado alcance a algunos Saiya – Jin que comenzaron a emitir gritos de agonía mientras sus cuerpos comenzaban a desintegrarse rápidamente.

Enfadado y a la vez aterrorizado por lo que estaba pasando, Gohan mira nuevamente al monstruo con las manos alzadas y apretadas en puño a la altura de su cintura. Cuando trataba de idear un plan para acercarse sin ser lastimado, de pronto la bestia se da rápidamente vuelta, y con un movimiento de vértigo de sus patas traseras, se impulsa por los aires hasta perderse en las alturas en lo que parecía ser un viaje hacia las montañas de las lejanías.

Esta vez Gohan no se impulsó hacia su dirección sin antes idear un plan para ir a su alcance y su encuentro. Todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora lo hicieron detenerse a pensar en qué es lo que podía hacer para rescatar a Gine de sus garras y que sus acciones no perturbaran al ente de tal modo que pusiera la vida de ella en peligro.

Gohan baja lentamente del cielo hasta pisar suelo, teniendo cuidado de no acercarse al área donde se había formado una línea de profundidad marcada por el reciente ataque del monstruo con su líquido hecho ácido, del cual no dejaba de salir vapor de esa ruptura recién creada. Los Saiya – Jin en los alrededores no tardaron en acercársele de todas partes saliendo de sus escondites y reprocharle por lo recién sucedido.

– ¡Ahora todos vamos a morir, todos vamos a morir! ¡Le has provocado! – Dijo uno de los Saiya – Jin que presenció la escena. Gohan no aparta la vista del cielo.

– ¡La vida de Gine vale mucho para mí y no descansaré hasta encontrarla! –

– ¡Mejor vete de aquí y no vuelvas nunca! – Le gritó otro Saiya – Jin en las cercanías.

– ¡He venido aquí a acabar con todo esto, voy a encontrar la manera de aniquilar a esa bestia! ¡Esto terminará aquí y ahora, eso se los prometo! ¡Todos ustedes podrán estar tranquilos! –

Gohan empezó a ver lentamente los alrededores. Pudo notar que del interior de las casas se asomaban familias con niños sosteniendo los ropajes de sus padres mientras rompían en sollozos. Tanto de un extremo de la calle como del otro se observaba la misma escena. También pudo ver cuerpos desfallecidos sobre el suelo como algunos Saiya – Jin heridos de gravedad por golpes y arañazos marcados sobre sus anatomías por causa del reciente ataque. Un sentimiento de responsabilidad comenzó a crecer dentro de él. Y una inexplicable sensación de compañerismo y linaje también se hicieron presentes, ya que después de todo, algo en común compartía con todos los ahí presentes por pertenecer a la misma raza. Es como si un instinto ancestral lo hallase vinculado emocionalmente con todos los ahí presentes.

Entonces Gohan, más decidido que nunca, vuelve a adoptar una postura de combate con la mirada fija hacia su próximo objetivo. Esta vez se agazapa todavía más hasta quedar con sus pies lo suficientemente flexionados para un próximo despegue. A los demás presentes no les quedaba otra que confiar en el recién llegado, estuvieran o no conformes con lo sucedido.

– ¡Yo también soy un Saiya – Jin al igual que ustedes y no permitiré que nada les pase, mi existencia misma depende de ello! ¡Todos ustedes serán libres, les prometo que traeré a Gine de regreso! – Su aura explota cubriendo todo su cuerpo. – ¡Quédense aquí que yo acabaré con todo esto! –

Y sin perder el tiempo, Gohan extiende por completo sus pies antes flexionados para lanzarse a una gran altura emprendiendo un vuelo rápido en dirección a donde había partido la bestia. Los ahí presentes solamente se quedaron observando la silueta del guerrero alejándose hasta desaparecer en un punto brillante sobre el firmamento. Muchos de los Saiya – Jin, de algún modo, se sintieron esperanzados de que esta persona misteriosa trajera consigo la victoria que tanto necesitaban para beneficio de todos.

El escenario cambia a uno lleno por montañas y enormes lagos a sus alrededores. Gohan sobrevuela estas montañas buscando la presencia de esa monstruosidad para dar con su paradero. Después de un momento de rastreo de energías, finalmente logra encontrar lo que estaba buscando. Cambia la ruta de su desplazamiento y se aproxima hacia una de las montañas dentro de las cuales había notado una fuerte presencia maligna.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de otra gran ventaja que poseía en ese momento. No necesitaba de ningún aparato para poder detectar los niveles de pelea pues tenía la habilidad de percibirlo con el uso de los sentidos. Haciendo sus conjeturas llegó a suponer que ese camuflaje le servía a la bestia para no ser detectada por ese tipo de aparatos, por lo que su campo electromagnético podría estar anulando esa tecnología. Pero aun así, algo le decía que la presencia de este ente sólo podía ser apreciado con el uso de los sentidos. Poseía una energía diferente a un ki, algo como fuera de esta dimensión, por lo que Gohan llegó a suponer que ni siquiera los artefactos que sirven para detectar niveles de pelea iban a ser de ayuda para dar con el monstruo. Pudo darse cuenta que quizás él era en ese momento el único que podía registrar la ubicación de la bestia a través de su habilidad de detectar las presencias.

Después de un recorrido por el cielo llega ocultándose entre los arbustos de la montaña en uno de los picos más altos. Decidió que iba a recorrer el resto del camino a paso lento sobre el suelo para poder ocultar su presencia, pues se había dado cuenta que en cualquier momento iba a dar con el paradero de su enemigo. Mientras seguía acercándose sigilosamente con los alrededores en tonos sombríos por la oscuridad de la noche, Gohan continúa abriéndose paso entre las hojas de los árboles y las plantas que constantemente le obstruían el camino hasta llegar a una de las esquinas de esa montaña a una gran altura. De pronto, un vapor rojo sale disparado al aire con la fuerza suficiente para llegar hasta las nubes mezclándose entre ellas. Esto le hace pensar a Gohan que aquello que haya expulsado ese vapor debe de encontrarse cerca por lo que se apresura a llegar hasta el límite de la montaña para poder presenciar lo que hay después de esa altura.

Luego de llegar a un sitio determinado, el camino se rompe hasta mostrar una enorme prominencia del terreno que se hunde hasta formar una plataforma uniforme, algo parecido en su forma y en sus paredes a un gigantesco cráter. Al centro de este puede verse la apariencia de un ser gigante de espaldas que yace en cuclillas mientras devora la carne de uno de los tantos cuerpos de civiles Saiya – Jin que tiene a su poder, regados en el campo ya sea en grupo o separados cerca de él como si fuesen ganado. Con sus fauces mastica los cuerpos ya sin vida de sus víctimas hasta hacerlos trizas y pasárselos por su garganta. Es entonces que, después de un rato, de su lomo se abre un agujero que expulsa la cantidad chorreante de humo rojo que parece ser la sangre de las víctimas que va a parar hacia el cielo.

Gohan lo relaciona inmediatamente con el aspecto de las nubes en el firmamento directamente vinculadas con las acciones de la criatura. El guerrero descubrió que el monstruo utilizaba la sangre de sus víctimas para formar toda esa espesura que podía observarse en el cielo, aunque no lograba explicarse por completo por qué lo hacía. Tal vez para mantener bajo control a todas las víctimas que tiene en su alcance envolviéndolos en una atmósfera adecuada para sus fechorías, o quizás para que todo aquel que quiera acercarse sepa que se trata de un territorio dominado por él. También llegó a suponer que probablemente esas nubes servían para mantener bajo control los ánimos de sus víctimas que, al respirar ese aire contaminado, no veían otra cosa más que su inminente muerte. Gohan comenzó a preguntarse si Freezer sabía de la existencia de esta criatura y cuál era su papel en todo esto. Sea cual fuere la verdadera historia, no podía permitir que esto siguiera su curso.

La bestia en ese momento no presentaba su camuflaje característico; esta vez dejó al descubierto su verdadero aspecto con su piel verde marcada por algunas membranas sobresaliendo de su cuerpo. Gohan hizo el menor ruido que pudo mientras prestaba atención a todos los detalles, luego se concentró en la presencia de Gine cuando se dio cuenta que, aunque inconsciente, aun se encontraba sana y salva. Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando pudo ver que a lo lejos su cuerpo estaba cercano al montón de cadáveres manchados de sangre entre sí a un costado de la bestia. Un gran sentido de alivio se produjo en él al ver que todavía era posible rescatarle.

Pero una acción de la bestia alerta por completo los sentidos de Gohan. Había notado que por la manera en como habían sido colocados los cuerpos, el monstruo iba tomando de uno por uno en un orden establecido, y si sus sospechas eran ciertas, estaba próximo a agarrar el cuerpo de Gine en cualquier momento. Fue entonces que decidió poner manos a la obra. Se elevó lentamente de los aires dirigiéndose hacia la bestia a la vez que iba alcanzando una gran altura cada vez que se acercaba más. Hizo todo silenciosamente hasta que quedó cerca de su lomo, lo suficiente para no ser bañado por el potente chorro de sangre hecha nube que salía de éste. Y justo cuando el monstruo comenzó a acercar su mano al cuerpo inconsciente de Gine, Gohan enciende su poder súbitamente y lanza numerosos halos de energía sobre el cuerpo del animal.

La bestia se apoya sobre sus palmas sobre el suelo llegando casi a caer rendida por la intensidad de sus ataques al momento que exclama de dolor. Súbitamente gira su cuerpo para poder ver hacia arriba descubriendo de inmediato quién le estaba atacando. Gohan al tener su atención comienza a despegar fuera de ahí a una gran velocidad después de ver que la bestia, con un alarido molesto, estaba decidida a perseguirle. Un fuerte bramido de ataque es lanzado a los cuatro vientos. El ente se vuelve a vestir de su característico camuflaje de descargas expansivas y se lanza a los aires con el movimiento impetuoso de sus patas traseras para su propulsión.

Gohan siguió avanzando fuera de ahí para sacar al monstruo de las montañas y con ello alejarlo de Gine para que no corriera peligro. Siguió viendo hacia atrás para ver si seguía siendo perseguido. No hubo ruido en los aires, ni siquiera pudo ver nada aproximándose hacia él; pero sus sentidos le decían claramente que algo venía a gran velocidad para embestirle. Después de prestar una marcada atención, por el movimiento del aire y la aparición de algunos destellos eléctricos, se las ingenia para esquivar la mano del monstruo que con su palma quiso agarrar el cuerpo de Gohan al momento que comienza a descender nuevamente hacia el suelo después de que su salto perdió altura.

Gohan voltea su vista hacia abajo viendo al monstruo descender hasta tocar suelo. Cuando lo hace, lo estremece de tal modo que las aguas del enorme lago que surca las montañas se sacuden hasta alcanzar grandes alturas. Ese salpicadero logra mojar una parte de su pata izquierda provocándole una reacción de ardor intenso. Inmediatamente de esa zona se manifiestan numerosas descargas eléctricas que presentaron una intensa actividad rodeando la parte dañada. El monstro aparta directamente su extremidad alejándose unos cuantos pasos del lago mientras frota con una de sus manos la parte afectada. Gohan ve esto e inmediatamente deduce que en ese estado de campo eléctrico para su camuflaje, la criatura es vulnerable al agua. Ve una oportunidad de poder ganarle.

Desde su altura comienza a concentrar una gran cantidad de energía entre sus palmas las cuales lleva al frente, disparando un potente fluido de poder a gran velocidad en dirección hacia las aguas del lago. Con ello logra perturbar nuevamente todo ese líquido, lo suficiente para hacer que el monstruo se retirara por completo con otro salto para quedar fuera de ahí. Llegando casi a la orilla de la montaña, la bestia ve hacia arriba para divisar a su enemigo, y de otro potente y rápido salto se deja ir sobre Gohan a una tremenda velocidad. Esto agarró de improviso al guerrero que inmediatamente interpone lo que alcanzó de energía en sus palmas para usarlas como escudo ante el inminente ataque de su adversario, quien ya le había golpeado con uno de sus puños sobre su cuerpo.

Gohan es lanzado a los aires diagonalmente hacia abajo mientras desprende de sus brazos numerosos halos de energía con la finalidad de alejar a la bestia de su alcance, la cual ya había descendido nuevamente hasta otra parte del suelo a la redonda después del ataque evitando a toda costa el contacto con el agua. El guerrero sigue agitando sus brazos a una tremenda velocidad mientras vocifera en modo ataque por el esfuerzo empleado. Las zonas afectadas por su energía explotan levantando escombros y polvo que alcanzan grandes alturas. Es entonces que decide aterrizar en una de las islas dentro del inmenso lago para poder ubicar la presencia del enemigo que se había perdido entre el polvo.

Una vez de pie en ese lugar no pierde su concentración mientras observa a lo lejos todo el escombro y el polvo levantado por sus ataques a lo lejos. Trata de ubicar la presencia de la bestia con sus sentidos, pero no logra dar con ella. Era difícil ubicarla con su camuflaje activo y parecía que se había ido lejos de ahí al no poder ver ningún movimiento extraño por los alrededores. Gohan permanece de pie en esa plataforma algo agazapado como preparación a cualquier ataque sorpresa. Solamente se oían los escombros cayendo a lo lejos por efecto natural de la gravedad. Observó todo el panorama que tenía tanto al frente como en los costados sin poder ver nada. Prestó marcada atención al ambiente incluidos los sonidos del movimiento de los árboles que tenía detrás de él por causa del viento.

Se escucha que en alguna parte algo se estaba derritiendo. No sabía de dónde provenía, pero estaba cerca. Gohan se puso alerta al saber de qué se trataba, e inmediatamente se lanza a los aires a una tremenda velocidad mientras el suelo que estaba pisando se parte en dos por el contacto del líquido verde viscoso que arrasa con toda la vegetación que se encontraba detrás. Tanto el terreno afectado como el agua ahí presente en la orilla son severamente dañados; el líquido viscoso alcanza gran altura cuando la bestia alza su cabeza hasta una altura de casi 90 grados. Gohan se desplaza hasta quedar detrás de la bestia a una gran altura listo para lanzarle un poderoso Masenko en su contra. Pero antes de que pudiese concretar su ataque, la bestia lanza un potente bramido que perturba por completo los oídos de Gohan e inmediatamente se cubre por completo las zonas afectadas con sus manos.

Esto hace que pierda el ritmo y la noción de los alrededores. Exclama de dolor apretando fuertemente sus palmas sobre sus oídos, cosa que aprovecha la bestia lanzándosele a una tremenda velocidad. Gohan trató de abrir los ojos, lo suficiente para darse cuenta que el alarido había cesado; pero justo delante de él una figura gigantesca de camuflaje casi perfecto ya le había dado alcance desde la altura donde él se encuentra, y sin poder reaccionar a tiempo es fuertemente golpeado por uno de los enormes brazos de la bestia.

El cuerpo de Gohan cae pesadamente en otra región de la isla creando una abolladura en el suelo con un tremendo impacto. Perturbado por la descarga eléctrica que acaba de recibir en su cuerpo por causa del golpe, trata de reincorporarse levantándose pesadamente del suelo lo mejor que puede; pero es ahora interceptado por la musculatura de la bestia la cual ha dejado caer su puño derecho sobre su cuerpo a la par que iba en descenso hasta aterrizar en el suelo. Gohan emite un sonido lastimero en su garganta sintiendo toda la pesadez del ataque sobre él. No conforme con eso, la bestia vuelve a rematar una y otra vez con su puño sobre su víctima, cambiando la dirección de su ataque ahora en forma de martillo.

Después de más de 10 veces de golpear el cuerpo de Gohan de esa manera, causando estruendo en el suelo cada vez que dejaba caer su puño, el ente introduce la misma mano dentro de todo el escombro ahí formado por sus acciones. Cuando la saca de ahí, el cuerpo maltrecho del guerrero puede verse sostenido por la mano invisible del atacante. Tenía la apariencia de haber sufrido un desmayo sin hacer un solo movimiento. La bestia comienza a abrir sus fauces dejando al descubierto el ácido viscoso que comienza a escurrir por su boca. Cada vez lleva su mano más próxima hacia su hocico con el fin de arrancarle la cabeza. De pronto, del guerrero comienza a emanar un aura que ahora se ha transformado en dorada. Su melena se alborota como si un viento soplase hacia arriba dándole un aspecto más rebelde. Tanto su pelo como sus cejas cambian a un color dorado y sus ojos se tiñen de un verde intenso.

Gohan empieza a hacer presión hacia afuera sobre esa palma que le aprisiona. El monstruo intenta mantenerla cerrada, pero la fuerza del Saiya – Jin es superior y poco a poco sucumbe a su ímpetu. El ente está dispuesto a no permitirlo. Sujeta la cabeza de Gohan con la otra mano haciendo presión y ejecuta un ataque de fluido eléctrico sobre su anatomía. Gohan tiembla por la sacudida y el dolor que experimenta. Por la presión de la otra mano cerrada sobre su cabeza, el Saiya – Jin se da cuenta que quiere arrancársela. Sin embargo, su poder cada vez va en mayor aumento hasta que ambas manos de la criatura se abren bruscamente sin voluntad propia, sucumbidas ante la potente fuerza de ki que su oponente aplica hacia el exterior.

Un último empuje hace que aparte ambas manos doloridas después que Gohan estira su cuerpo por completo para lograr su liberación. Una onda expansiva se manifiesta y con eso el guerrero se asegura su libertad aprovechando la ocasión para usar su velocidad y desaparecer de la vista del monstruo. Reaparece nuevamente debajo de éste atacando con un potente puño lleno de energía la enorme pantorrilla del demonio hasta que lo hace caerse sobre su rodilla. A Gohan no le importó que su cuerpo sufriera otra descarga eléctrica mortal por el atentado, aquel ataque se había convertido en un arma de doble filo. Luego vuelve a desaparecer, reaparece justo en la boca del estómago del monstruo y con un grito de guerra lanza otro potente golpe que lo hace trastabillarse hasta caer con una palma al suelo y la otra mano cubriendo la zona recién golpeada.

El monstruo seguía quejándose por ambos golpes con un sonido ensordecedor desde su garganta. Gohan vuelve a desaparecer y esta vez reaparece justo en la parte de arriba del gigante. Nuevamente se deja ir con todo dejando caer su cuerpo contorsionado de lado como si le estuviera dando la espalda. De reojo va viendo su aproximación hacia el cuello del enemigo que está próximo a atacar. Finalmente lo logra propinando un poderoso golpe de tajo sobre esa zona del cuerpo lo cual hace doblar a la bestia como una goma hacia abajo.

Este último ataque impulsa a Gohan hacia fuera al ser repelido por una potente fuerza eléctrica proveniente del campo que rodea el cuerpo completo de su portador. Cayendo de sentón sobre el suelo con una que otra maroma hacia atrás en su arrastre para amortiguar la caída, trata de reincorporarse pesadamente cuando apoya sus antebrazos al suelo e intenta asomar la vista hacia el enemigo que estaba completamente entumecido por sus golpes. El jadeo se hizo presente en su respiración. Estaba maltrecho y herido por los ataques de su oponente y sus manifestaciones eléctricas. Lentamente se pone de pie apoyando sus extremidades sobre el suelo para serle posible erguirse lo que su cuerpo herido más le permitía. Sabía que había sido un tremendo riesgo golpearlo de esa manera pues, con cada ataque que lograba propinar a la bestia, él también sufría duros castigos.

Después de respirar profundamente unas veces con su cuerpo seriamente dañado por las descargas, lanza un desafío más.

– ¡No permitiré que sigas asesinando a más gente! ¡Voy a acabarte ahora mismo! –

El monstruo apenas se está recuperando de los ataques cuando Gohan no espera más y de una propulsión rápida se eleva por los aires. Esta vez se había situado a unos kilómetros de distancia llegando casi a penetrar las nubes. Se detiene un momento hasta donde había llegado, prepara su cuerpo para un próximo ataque el cual baña con una potente aura que se desprende de él y se dispara a todas direcciones con potentes chorros de energía. La musculatura de Gohan aumenta, su fuerza se incrementa, su ki eleva su intensidad hasta llegar a proporciones descomunales. Un grito de decisión le da el ánimo suficiente para empezar su trayectoria hacia abajo. Con una mano pegada al cuerpo y la otra extendida hacia abajo para ir en picada, se deja ir con todo como un meteorito a punto de chocar con la tierra.

Después de unos segundos, el impacto sobre el suelo es tan fuerte que estremece toda la isla. Un sobresaliente agujero se dibujó cercano al monstruo al caer Gohan a un costado de este, provocando un temblor que abre una circunferencia de impacto dentro de la cual comienzan a caer. Luego de un tiempo, torrentes de agua salen a la superficie esparciéndose por todas partes como consecuencia del agujero que abrió el Saiya – Jin que llegó hasta las aguas subterráneas. La capa del suelo que ya estaba dañada comienza a agrietarse cada vez más hasta presentar numerosas fugas que salen disparadas a los cielos.

Gohan da un rápido salto hacia atrás alejándose de todo ese suelo caído por su causa. Las aguas hacen contacto directo con el cuerpo de la bestia que no pudo escapar a tiempo por los golpes que le fueron antes propinados. Inmediatamente es castigada por el contacto directo con el agua que ya ha empezado a cubrir todo el agujero formando un pequeño lago artificial. Un enorme campo de corrientes eléctricas es creado con el monstruo sumergido a merced de toda el agua que había brotado de las profundidades hasta el exterior. La víctima se contorsiona repetidamente mostrando la intolerancia del dolor soportado. Un fuerte gemido lastimero y agonizante con todas sus fuerzas se escucha constante saliendo de su hocico. Numerosas descargas eléctricas se desplazan a través del agua recorriendo agresivamente el cuerpo gigante del monstruo.

Los efectos sobre la piel del afectado son inmediatos. En veces su estructura se transparentaba hasta dejar ver los huesos, todo en una rápida secuencia de diferentes tipos de imagen proyectadas en el cuerpo completo de la bestia a una gran velocidad. A veces se le veía la piel, cada vez más oscura y rostizada, luego de pronto regresaba a su composición de camuflaje e inmediatamente después cambia su aspecto hasta volver a mostrar su esqueleto.

Intentó llegar algunas veces a la orilla en un intento desesperado por salir del agua. Luego intentó arrastrarse por el suelo con el movimiento de sus manos rasgando la plataforma, cercano a donde se encontraba un agotado Gohan en posición de reposo el cual no paraba de observar la desafortunada escena. Al final el castigo puede más. Llega un momento en que la bestia sucumbe en sus intentos de salir de ahí. Su cuerpo cae pesadamente cerca del guerrero con sus manos estiradas al frente. Lentamente comienza su descenso hacia las profundidades del lago recién creado por acción de su propio peso corporal. Los ataques eléctricos habían cesado, ahora solamente quedaba el cuerpo maltrecho del ente con numerosas quemaduras recorriendo toda su piel. Su tono verde natural se había perdido casi por completo a causa de los efectos devastadores del castigo. Los daños en su piel fueron ahora mayores. Su aspecto lucía más carcomido que de costumbre.

Gohan quedó atemorizado por lo que acabó de presenciar. Sabía que no podía hacerle nada a su enemigo con ataques de energía, y si le golpeaba directamente a su cuerpo él también sufría daños por el contacto. La única manera de lograr producir en él un daño certero era a través del uso del agua. Había sido un movimiento temerario de su parte, pues él también pudo haber compartido el mismo destino si no se hubiera alejado a tiempo de toda el agua que brotó cuando partió el suelo. El cuerpo de la bestia va retrocediendo cada vez más a causa de su propio peso hasta que finalmente queda sumergido por completo.

Gohan toma un merecido descanso después del gran esfuerzo que acabó de emplear. Su transformación de Súper Saiya – Jin se había terminado ahora que el cuerpo le exigía más relajación. Su musculatura antes tensa y en estado de alerta ahora estaba completamente relajada. Decidió tomarse un merecido descanso con su trasero sobre el suelo. Todo esto había sido realmente nuevo para él. Nunca recordó haberse esforzado antes de esta manera hasta llegar a esos límites, ni mucho menos esperó tener esa sensación de miedo sobre la posibilidad de su propia muerte. Tuvo el presentimiento de que realmente no estaba enfrentándose a este monstruo, sino a sí mismo.

Ligeramente levanta la mirada al firmamento. Todo se seguía viendo tétrico y oscuro. Aun cuando la bestia ya no era más, Gohan sentía como si esto todavía no se terminaba. No estaba seguro de qué es lo que había de hacer falta después, nada parecía indicar que esto había concluido. Estaba realmente cansado. Lentamente se pone de pie y comienza a caminar en la dirección a donde detecta la presencia lejana de Gine. Comenzó a caminar lentamente alejándose de la escena con una mano haciendo presión a la altura de su hígado a causa del dolor intenso que sentía en esa zona. Mantenía un ojo entrecerrado y otro apenas abierto como señal de su agotamiento. Siguió su andar pensando en la forma de salir de ahí cuando de pronto… Un estremecimiento que llega a intensidad de terremoto da inicio en el suelo.

La tierra se sacudió con ganas como si algo en su interior estuviese perturbando su ánimo. El temblor fue suficiente para hacer tambalear a Gohan hasta que su cuerpo se despegó del suelo. Para sorpresa de él, justo a un lado el cuerpo de la bestia sale súbitamente al exterior de entre la tierra con una fuerte emisión de sonido bestial. Luego de ubicar la posición del Saiya - Jin, y aprovechando que Gohan había perdido el equilibrio con su cuerpo todavía en el aire por la modificación del relieve de la superficie, la maltrecha criatura le lanza un ataque con su mano derecha dejándola caer pesadamente desde las alturas. Gohan sin poder controlar su posición en el espacio por la confusión del terremoto, recibe directamente el ataque sobre su pecho lanzándolo violentamente hacia atrás.

Su cuerpo es arrastrado por el suelo después de un tiempo hasta detener su desplazamiento de cuclillas. Gohan respira profundamente tratando de mantenerse consciente. La herida grande en su pecho dibujada como línea bañada en sangre lo había metido en una situación crítica para su propia vida. Se sostiene con una de sus manos lo más que puede abarcar de su profunda herida que ahora se había convertido en un río de sangre. El enemigo le había dado alcance con una de sus largas uñas al intentar aprehenderlo, cosa que no pudo evitar recibir como castigo cuando sus energías y la inestabilidad del terremoto jugaron en su contra.

Gohan observó que la criatura estaba atrapada por la tierra y no podía salir más. Solamente había podido sacar su cintura al aire, aunque sus patas seguían enterradas dentro del suelo. Antes de que pudiera liberarse por completo, descubre que tiene que acabar con ella cuanto antes. Podía notar con sus sentidos que el poder de su oponente ya no era el mismo, mas eso no era razón suficiente para confiarse. Soportó lo más que pudo el ardor de la herida en su pecho mientras se elevó lentamente por los aires. La bestia seguía intentando sacar todo su cuerpo de la tierra de la que había salido impulsándose con ambas manos hacia arriba. Con dificultad se vuelve a transformar en Súper Saiya – Jin, aparta lentamente la mano que cubría su pecho herido y poco a poco la va llevando hacia un costado hasta sobreponerla con la otra mano que ya estaba en posición con la palma entreabierta.

De entre ambas manos comienza a formarse una manifestación redonda de una energía azulada que comienza a brillar con cada vez más intensidad. Un juego de múltiples líneas de luz se asoma de entre los dedos y del espacio libre que Gohan dejaba como margen para dar paso a la creación de esa energía. Con el compás flexionado como apoyo, el guerrero comienza a aumentar cada vez más la masa y el tamaño de ese cúmulo de poder.

Con la mirada fija en la bestia, y con los últimos recursos de sus energías, invoca un poder destructivo que es capaz de arrasar con continentes enteros.

– ¡Kaaaaaaa… Meeeeeee… Haaaaaaaa… Meeeeeeeeeeee…! –

Estuvo a punto de atacar cuando se dio cuenta de una extraña actitud hecha por su enemigo. Como sufriendo un ataque interno de pronto deja de moverse. Un área cercana a su frente presenta extraños movimientos ondulatorios hasta que salen a la vista dos ojos completamente abiertos, llenos de venas y sin córnea, que apuntan directamente hacia su presa. Su hocico comienza a abrirse de par en par hasta desproporcionarse por completo llegando casi a tocar el suelo con su mentón. El monstruo deja al descubierto todas sus fauces llenas de viscosidad ácida hasta que es posible percibir grupos de dientes más pequeños en el interior de su hocico saliendo de su piel. Una membrana llena de venas se asoma desde el interior oscuro de su abertura, la cual está completamente cerrada hasta que repentinamente comienza a aumentar considerablemente de tamaño dejando ver algo en el interior que se está acumulando con mucha potencia.

La membrana aumenta de tamaño como una bola gigante que se llena cada vez más y más de una luz interna. Su estiramiento es tan grande que se puede ver un extraño poder acumulándose dentro de ella. Y finalmente cuando el desbordamiento era inevitable, se abre bruscamente para dejar paso a un potente torrente de energía que comenzó su desenfrenado desplazamiento en línea recta con una energía sumamente volátil en dirección hacia el guerrero. El monstruo mantiene ambos brazos apoyados sobre el suelo para sostenerse. Lanzó su poder de una manera tan certera y a un tiempo tan inesperado que Gohan inmediatamente libera el suyo para no ser golpeado.

– ¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! –

Las dos energías hacen un choque colosal entre ambas. Eso se convierte en una escena donde ambos poderes pelean por obtener el dominio de la distancia y el espacio. El semblante de Gohan lucía estremecido, completamente expresivo del esfuerzo que estaba aplicando en ese momento para poder hacer frente a todo ese poder que se le había venido encima. El antagonismo entre las dos energías era tal que daba la impresión que ante el menor descuido, cualquiera de los dos sería pulverizado con el simple contacto de la energía del contrario si su poder no ejercía la oposición suficiente. El cuerpo de Gohan temblaba constantemente por la presión de su ataque al hacer de contracorriente con el contrario.

Siguió aguantando un largo tiempo en esa posición y en esa intensidad, pero apenas podía mantener el poder opuesto al margen al haber llegado a su límite. Una pequeña baja en el suministro de poder fue más que suficiente para que el poder contrario comenzara a robar camino. Gohan se da cuenta de esto y a pesar de estar gastándose más de la cuenta vuelve a dar otro empujón a todo ese fluido para que su torrente de energía vuelva a aumentar de tamaño y se empareje con la otra. Pero nuevamente las fuerzas le traicionan, y sin darse cuenta había vuelto a disminuir su intensidad hasta que el ataque contrario ganó todavía más terreno. Gohan seguía preocupado intentando cambiar su suerte; pero esta vez su agotamiento era tal que ya no le era posible suministrar más energía a su ataque por más que daba empuje.

Cada vez el ataque del enemigo se fue acercando más y más hacia él. Gohan observó sumamente preocupado cómo el ataque contrario estaba a punto de darle alcance, por lo que con un último empuje se deja ir con todo empleando más energía a través de un cuerpo desgastado y quemado por tanto esfuerzo.

– ¡Nooooooooooooooooooo…! –

Sólo logró detener el flujo contrario en un período más de tiempo. Sin nada que pudiera hacer, el ataque contrario comienza a abrazarlo por completo, entrando su cuerpo dentro de todo el flujo de poder que empezó a dañarle de sobremanera. No había otra cosa que pudiera ver excepto ese chorro potente que se había adueñado de todo su panorama. Bañó todo su físico hasta someterlo en un estremecimiento titánico con la suficiente fuerza para pulverizarlo. A pesar de ya haber perdido gran terreno, Gohan seguía con sus palmas abiertas hacia el frente con la energía apenas suficiente para que ese poder no le aniquilase por completo.

De pronto una sensación de muerte se apodera de él. Sus ojos comienzan a perder color y expresión, su cara se relaja por completo como estando a punto de morir. Su cuerpo comienza a rendirse a ese ataque doblándose hacia atrás. Ya no se escucha ese sonido de energía desbordante que le estaba aprisionando por completo. Ahora sólo se percibe todo blanco sin fondo, ni figura ni profundidad. Una extraña calma se había apoderado de todo su ser.

Después de un tiempo, unas sombras delante de él se manifiestan un tanto desenfocadas, sin ser casi posible notar sus detalles por el alto contraste de la luz blanca detrás. No obstante, era posible percibir que no se trataba de cualquier presencia. Dentro de ellas albergaba una paz inmensa que no tenía explicación alguna, ni siquiera una descripción detallada que diera abasto para expresar lo que en ese momento se sentía. Gohan no controlaba ya sus piernas ni sus manos, ni siquiera el movimiento de su cabeza. Solamente podía observar lo que estaba pasando en ese instante como si no importara otro momento más que el presente.

Con una voz imponente con un dejo de siglos de experiencia, uno de los espíritus comienza su habla.

– El poder místico exige sacrificio, la muerte, la entrega total sin distinción de raza, credo, profesión ni pasado. – Comenzó a decir el espíritu que está en medio de la fila.

– No hay nada que pueda ganarle a la perseverancia, ni siquiera el fracaso. – Dijo otro espíritu al lado izquierdo.

– No hay sustituto para la disciplina, no hay sustituto para la honestidad. El fracaso no tiene justificación, el éxito no tiene explicación. Es lo que es. – Agregó otro más hasta la parte final derecha de la fila.

– El sacrificio por los demás es la prueba más grande del gran valor que lleva dentro de sí un verdadero guerrero. – Dijo sabiamente el espíritu que habló justo después del primero.

– Las crisis exigen intercambios equivalentes. Si entregas tu vida ahora, te fundirás como la gota en el océano. – Habló otro más pegado al otro extremo de la fila. Finalmente, uno más de los que no había intervenido antes decide hacerlo.

– ¿Estás dispuesto a cambiar tu vida para cambiar el curso de la historia? –

Gohan responde "sí" sin siquiera pensarlo. Su respuesta se prolongó como un eco que fue desapareciendo gradualmente. Las sombras se habían acercado lo suficiente mostrando algunos detalles. Todos poseían ornamentas en sus vestimentas como si hubiesen pertenecido a un linaje de reyes. Unos que otros portaban armaduras brillantes con la apariencia de ser de combate. Solamente podían verse algunos detalles de los rostros, pero no los suficientes para revelar por completo las identidades.

Y como la magia, inexplicable y maravillosa, el nuevo poder de Gohan comienza a correr por sus venas. Ahora puede sentir nuevamente el control de sus brazos y piernas y hasta el movimiento de su cabeza. Un último vistazo hacia las 5 almas es lo que necesita para darse cuenta que estaban próximas a desaparecer.

El espíritu que está al centro de la formación termina por dar su veredicto.

– Felicidades. El poder místico es tuyo. –

Las sombras desaparecen súbitamente, el escenario cambia por completo para regresarlo al momento presente. La transformación del Súper Saiya – Jin había dejado de expresarse en Gohan. Ahora sentía que su cuerpo había cambiado por completo aunque no notara nada diferente a simple vista. Se sentía mucho más fuerte aun sin estar transformado, y podía sentir cómo una energía pura, digna de dioses, se expresaba desde su interior.

Cuando logró enfocar por completo la escena en la que se encontraba completamente sumergido por el poder contrario, pudo notar que estaba en la posición de siempre con las palmas hacia delante sin que le costara mayor esfuerzo detener todo ese ataque. Sin perder más el tiempo comienza a irse hacia delante rompiendo su postura de ataque para cambiar a una de embestida. Se inclina por completo hacia delante, lleva una de sus manos flexionadas pegada a sus costillas la cual cierra por completo, y con el otro puño comienza a interceptar toda la energía que le llega de frente.

Un grito de ataque expresado desde lo más profundo de su ser es suficiente para abalanzarse con todo su ímpeto sobre su adversario. Cada vez va acortando más la distancia entre ambos la cual es sólo creada por el ataque de la bestia. El torrente se hace cada vez más pequeño con Gohan yendo hacia el frente con toda su potencia, provocando que del cuerpo de la bestia comiencen a colapsar algunas venas que estaban en su máxima expresión rompiendo en chorros de sangre, a consecuencia del esfuerzo desmedido de sus músculos por mantener a Gohan a raya a través de ese ataque.

El guerrero aumenta cada vez más y más la presión hacia delante hasta que de pronto abre su puño para quedar en palma; con eso intercepta la energía en su contra con mayor efectividad provocando cambios en su estructura volviéndose cada vez más voluptuosa como estando a punto de estallar.

Gohan aumenta la intensidad de su grito cuando deja caer la palma sobre la fuente misma del poder donde se está liberando el ataque del monstruo. Inmediatamente hay una sobresaturación de fluido que, al no tener dónde escapar, usa el propio cuerpo del monstruo como escape provocando agujeros en él por todas partes de donde salen chorros de energía disparados a todos lados. El ente al sentir esto se hace hacia atrás totalmente abatido al resultar víctima de su propio ataque, provocando además una explosión sobre su hocico desmesuradamente abierto debido a la contraposición del fluido.

Inmediatamente después de hacer esto, Gohan se deja ir sobre el monstruo con todo el poder de su puño derecho propinándole un certero golpe en la cabeza que perfora y rasga todo el costado izquierdo de su rostro, explotando inmediatamente el ojo dañado por la trayectoria del puño de Gohan que recorre toda esa parte del cuerpo hasta llegar de pie sobre el suelo. Otro grito de furia más para otro certero golpe en forma de gancho que rasga todo el costado derecho del pecho de la bestia la cual nuevamente exclama de dolor al ser gravemente herido. Otro agujero se hace en su cuerpo por ese ataque recibido, a tal punto que la extremidad completa del brazo comienza a desprenderse hacia un lado.

Gohan continúa a ese ritmo atacando con golpes y patadas el cuerpo maltrecho de la bestia ocasionando varias aberturas en la anatomía del mismo hasta quedar un tanto desfigurado. Y para finalizar, un ataque frontal con el puño asido con el poder contenido en él al frente, para terminar atravesando el cuerpo completo de la bestia y llegar hasta el otro extremo del camino con el abdomen del monstruo totalmente atravesado. Gohan cae al suelo sosteniéndose con ambos pies, dándose la vuelta lo más rápido para presenciar las múltiples contorsiones corporales que continúa sufriendo el monstruo, del cual su piel comienza a partirse en varias franjas irregulares hasta que su cuerpo sufre una explosión que libera una gran cantidad de sangre dispersa por todas partes.

El cuerpo maltrecho y amorfo de la bestia cae pesadamente al suelo hasta provocar un estruendo sobre la plataforma. Gohan percibe que la presencia de la bestia se ha ido y que ya no es más en este mundo. Con algunas manchas de la sangre del animal en su cuerpo, Gohan observa complacido la obtención de su nuevo poder. Se observa ambas manos sintiendo la nueva fuerza saliendo de su interior. Ante esto, sus sentidos comienzan a notar un cambio importante en el clima.

Por primera vez, después de tanto tiempo, el cielo teñido de rojo comenzó a apartarse gradualmente desapareciendo en forma de varias manchas que son reemplazadas una por una por un cielo más limpio, más brillante y sobre todo, más puro. Gohan sonríe satisfecho al ver todo esto, notando cómo es que todos los alrededores cambian sus matices por completo al recibir esta nueva luz que había estado ausente por mucho tiempo. Gohan ríe de beneplácito al ver que toda el área que se había convertido en su campo de batalla, ahora había cambiado a ser un lugar armónico, lleno de paz, saludable, limpio y ajeno a cualquier maldad.

De pronto sus energías le abandonan. Pierde la transformación del modo místico, se cae involuntariamente hacia atrás por efecto de la gravedad, su cuerpo choca con el suelo como un costal de arena y su conciencia se va desvaneciendo poco a poco hasta que pierde toda noción de sí mismo.

Pasado un tiempo, siente cómo unas manos suaves le levantan la cabeza desde la nuca. Antes de que pudiera abrir los ojos, una voz angelical le saluda al ver que ya estaba empezando a recobrar la conciencia. Al abrir sus párpados y enfocar su vista poco a poco, pudo ver el rostro compadecido de Gine que le miraba llena de júbilo y agradecimiento por su gran hazaña. Los soles brillaban, el viento soplaba, las nubes eran por fin limpias y el cielo puro. Las aguas alrededor de las montañas y las islas, que una vez lucieron oscuras, bañadas en humo y peligrosas, rebosaban ahora de un color rebosante de vida ya sin el olor ni la apariencia de estar bañadas en sangre.

Gohan mira feliz a Gine al saber que estaba bien. Y no sólo ella, también habían venido una gran cantidad de Saiya – Jin a presenciar la derrota de la bestia y la toma de su libertad como pueblo. Todos aquellos que le habían visto con desprecio, ahora observan arrepentidos el cuerpo rendido de Gohan el cual está a completa merced de lo que depare el destino.

El cuerpo completo de la bestia había sido arrojado a mar abierto por un grupo de Saiya – Jin quienes lo lanzaron a una gran distancia para no saber nada más de ella. Cada vez más compatriotas van llegando a la escena en donde Gine sostiene la mano de Gohan que había puesto sobre su pecho abierto por la herida.

Gine recuesta la nuca del guerrero maltrecho y comienza a acariciar su melena.

– Me alegra ver que estás bien, gracias por todo, gracias. – Le dijo Gine en modo de agradecimiento.

Gohan le mira con su semblante relajado y cansado.

– Te dije que te rescataría… Lo prometí y aquí estás, sana y salva. –

Gine acaricia suavemente su mejilla.

– Debió haber sido una tremenda batalla. No puedo imaginar por lo que tuviste que haber pasado. Y no me equivoqué. Llegaste aquí como caído del cielo para salvarnos de una probable extinción. Tu hazaña será recordada por siempre por generaciones. Te prometo Gohan… Te prometo que tus acciones no serán en vano. –

– Gracias a todos por estar aquí, gracias a todos que están con vida. – Da un último vistazo al cielo presenciando la trayectoria de un cometa que se desvanece y pierde en instantes. – No podía dejar que ustedes murieran, no podía permitir que nada les pasara. –

– Siempre creí en ti Gohan, siempre lo hice. – Vuelve a tomar nuevamente su mano sobre su pecho con más fuerza. – Ahora te puedes ir tranquilo, todos estamos bien. –

Gohan sonríe una última vez viendo el rostro angelical de Gine. Esas parecían las palabras de despedida de una mujer que ya había dado por hecho que su compañero no iba a ser capaz de soportar las heridas provocadas por la bestia. No pudo hacer otra cosa más que despedirlo con los honores que merecía. Todos los demás no dejaron de mirarle sumamente agradecidos, tanto los hombres como las mujeres y niños que decidieron acompañar a los demás para conocer de cerca al guerrero que vino para salvarlos.

La vida se le fue escapando al Saiya – Jin al ya no ser capaz de enfocar nada a su alrededor. Sólo quedaba el rostro de Gine al centro que comenzó a alejarse cada vez más y más de su alcance. Fue lo único que seguía sin ver tan borroso como todo lo demás. Finalmente su cabeza permaneció inmóvil, su mano dejó de apretar los dedos de Gine que había metido debajo de su palma, su respiración se detuvo, y su corazón dejó de latir… El sentido del oído fue el último en desvanecerse alcanzando a escuchar las últimas palabras de una mujer que ya había empezado a sollozar. Y aunque lo escuchaba débil a modo de susurro, logró captar el mensaje completo.

– Te prometo que nuestra raza sobrevivirá. Y si no somos nosotros serán nuestros hijos los que vivirán. –

El rostro de Gine se fue haciendo cada vez más y más tenue hasta que desaparece mezclándose con las tonalidades pasteles del fondo predominante. A la vez su imagen se había alejado como si el alma de Gohan estuviese cayendo a un abismo profundo lleno de dicha y beneplácito eternos.

Todo era calma, todo era tranquilidad pura. De pronto todo cambió a negro. No se podía ver ninguna forma, ningún color ni ninguna manifestación de vida en los alrededores. No se sabía a qué posición se encontraba el cuerpo ni mucho menos los pensamientos. No había noción del tiempo, no había noción del espacio. Parecía que el mundo estaba comenzando a crearse otra vez.

De pronto una luz blanca comienza a apoderarse de la escena. El primero que regresa es el sentido del tacto. Aquello comienza a sentirse frío y con energía. Después regresa el sentido del oído. Se escucha como si algo estuviese obstruyendo la entrada de sonidos, algo líquido. El sentido del olfato percibe un olor a fresco, como si aquello en donde se está fuese nuevo y placentero. El sentido del gusto se hace presente palpando algo que le parece sumamente delicioso.

Parecía que los ojos estaban abiertos, pero no era así. Justo cuando se dispone a abrirlos, un mundo nuevo multicolor comienza a apoderarse de su sentido de la vista como si estuviese siendo traído de nuevo al mundo.

Una tremenda velocidad de lo que parecía ser una pared redonda infinita llena de colores pasa rápidamente por todas sus laterales hasta que… Luego de unos instantes… El final del túnel por fin se aproxima y un destello de luz abre paso a un nuevo mundo de tremenda vegetación, llanuras y planicies contrastadas por pedazos de tierra levantados a diferentes relieves y alturas, planetas alrededor con sus respectivos satélites que se veían a las alturas del firmamento… Y una extraña criatura de ropajes holgados, aretes en cada una de sus orejas puntiagudas, la apariencia de un anciano, el color de su piel morada y un porte algo cabizbajo hacia el frente.

Gohan inmediatamente lleva ambas manos hacia sus rodillas para evitar caer al suelo por completo. Una intensa respiración se apoderó de su ritmo pulmonar con un sudor frío recorriendo su frente. Estaba realmente conmocionado y confundido. Hace unos momentos estaba agonizando, juraba que había muerto en ese momento y ahora… Está nuevamente frente al Supremo Kaiosama de 15 generaciones que no parece perturbado en su ánimo, en el mismo planeta supremo donde hace un momento estaban empleando el ritual.

Después de recobrar las fuerzas y de volver a sus cinco sentidos, Gohan se irgue por completo viendo todos los alrededores con nerviosismo. No podía creer que se encontraba en el mismo lugar donde todo había comenzado. El mismo árbol donde su padre seguía tomando una siesta, las presencias que podía sentir del Kaio Shin del Este y de Kibito en otro lugar a lo lejos, así como todo lo demás a la redonda que no había cambiado en lo más mínimo.

Instintivamente se llevó una mano hacia su pecho pensando que todavía tenía esa gran herida sobre su cuerpo por culpa de la bestia… Pero nada. Más fue su sorpresa al ver que estaba nuevamente vestido con el traje supremo que le había sido prestado. Apretaba y estiraba constantemente sus articulaciones en busca de algún indicio de alguna herida mortal; pero no se encontró con nada.

Después de observarle un rato y ver aquellas cosas extrañas que estaba haciendo, el anciano interviene la escena.

El Supremo Kaiosama prepara un momento su garganta con sonidos característicos llevándose un puño a su boca como una llamada de atención. Luego vuelve a entrelazar ambas manos a su espalda.

– Muchacho, hemos terminado. –

El Supremo comienza a hacer flexiones hacia abajo haciendo sentadillas sin apartar las manos de su espalda. Luego después cambia su rutina estirando su cuerpo de un lado a otro con las manos estiradas hacia arriba en forma de arco. Para terminar lleva otra vez un puño a la altura de su boca haciendo un pequeño estornudo, del cual sale una cantidad mínima de humo denotando el término de un gran esfuerzo.

Los ojos de Gohan parpadean completamente incrédulos.

– ¿Que todo ya acabó? ¿A qué se refiere? –

– Me refiero a que el ritual por fin ha terminado. Ya llegamos a las casi 5 horas que eran necesarias para el ritual. Ahora estás más que listo. –

– ¿En serio? –

Gohan se observa ambas palmas viéndolas más limpias que nunca. Estaba realmente aliviado de ya no tener el cuerpo maltrecho ni bañado en sangre y no tener que ver a tanto cadáver con el que se encontró en su reciente experiencia.

– Vaya… No tengo palabras para expresarle todo por lo que acabo de pasar… Se sintió muy real. – Dijo el hijo de Gokú con una mirada ingenua. El hacedor del ritual pone mirada de saber más de lo que aparenta.

– No seas tonto. Lo que acabaste de vivir y presenciar no fue ningún entrenamiento. Realmente lo viviste y realmente te moriste. –

Ante esto Gohan se expresa sorprendido inclinándose un poco hacia delante.

– ¿Entonces ese monstruo, esas matanzas, todo ese ambiente tan horrible y todo lo que pasé realmente lo viví? Un momento… ¿Quiere decir que realmente morí? ¿Usted pudo ver absolutamente todo lo que yo pasé? – Preguntó alterado. El Supremo asiente y continúa su habla.

– Así es. Como te decía niño, nosotros los supremos Kaio Shin somos un mar de secretos que no te imaginas. Debo decirte que en realidad no me atreví a ver mucho pues no me está permitido indagar demasiado en las historias de este tipo. Pero mi curiosidad fue bastante. Digamos que vi lo suficiente para ver de qué estás realmente hecho. El tiempo que pasaste allá fue considerable. Yo calculo unas 20 horas terrestres, las suficientes para haber hecho tu aumento de fuerza. Adquiriste el poder místico en el momento oportuno y eso te permitió aniquilar a esa bestia. –

Ante este comentario, Gohan se le queda viendo un rato sintiendo admiración.

– Vaya… Es usted realmente grande. – Declaró con la mirada cristalina.

Ambos se siguieron observando durante un largo tiempo. Entre ellos dos quedaba la experiencia de haber vivido una de las historias más raras y devastadoras raramente presenciadas. Ambos se sonrieron al entender que nada de lo que había pasado entre ellos dos lo iba a saber absolutamente nadie.

Luego de un momento de silencio, el Supremo Kaiosama dice las últimas palabras antes de romper con la particular conversación.

– Eres un hombre muy valiente, muy entregado y muy fuerte. Sólo alguien como tú podía ser digno de obtener el modo definitivo. Y ahora que lo tienes la responsabilidad no termina ahí. Debes cultivarlo, amarlo, desarrollarlo y nunca olvidarlo. Gracias a tu gran hazaña les demostraste a los ancestros que siempre fuiste digno. Este poder ya es parte de ti. Sea lo que suceda con Majin Boo, aun si llegas a perder la batalla, recuerda que nunca volverás a ser el mismo. Es un poder que podrás transmitir por generaciones. –

Gohan se dio cuenta que albergaba un gran tesoro de esperanza en su interior. Pudo entender el completo significado del modo místico y sólo él sabía todo lo que le había costado obtenerlo.

– Pero entonces hay algo que no me queda en claro… ¿Por qué tuve que enfrentar algo de esa magnitud y tan sombrío? ¿Realmente los Saiya – Jin con los que estaba conviviendo sí existieron? – Agacha un poco la cabeza. – Hay algo inexplicable que siento que me conecta con Gine, algo sumamente familiar… –

– El modo místico exigía un intercambio de experiencias. Aparte de que tenías que influir en alguna parte de la historia que era sumamente importante, también debías demostrar lo que estabas dispuesto a dar a cambio para lograr salir airoso de esa situación. Y realmente lo hiciste, entregaste tu propia vida. –

– Entonces si realmente morí ¿por qué sigo aquí? – Preguntó Gohan insistentemente.

– Porque reviviste. – Respondió sonriente. – En esa parte tuviste que entregar tu vida para cambiar la historia. Lo que hiciste fue un trueque, dar algo a cambio para recibir algo a cambio. Con tu hazaña y ejemplo modificaste el rumbo de tu propio linaje. Por eso estás aquí, porque lograste cambiar la historia y la recompensa es la resurrección. No te preguntarás ahora… ¿Qué hubiera sido de la raza Saiya – Jin si tú no hubieras intervenido en ese entonces? –

La pregunta caló hondo en la conciencia de Gohan. Empezó a unir los cabos y encontró muchas explicaciones que se daban por sí solas. Entendió que inspiró a los suyos a no dejarse vencer pasara lo que pasara, que iban a luchar hasta el final para preservar a la familia. Tal vez su intervención en esa parte de la historia fue suficiente para asegurar la existencia de la raza Saiya – Jin aun en estos tiempos, pues aunque realmente no fue enviado a evitar la destrucción del planeta Vegita, sí pudo inspirar lo suficiente para que se preocuparan por extender su legado.

Las explicaciones siguieron rondando en su cabeza, pero Gohan estaba feliz por lo que había logrado. Un tremendo éxtasis se apoderó de su cuerpo así como un eterno agradecimiento al anciano mentor del que no dejaba de expresar admiración. Estaba feliz de poder vivir nuevamente, estaba feliz de no tener que presenciar más muerte y destrucción, estaba realmente agradecido por las cosas que estaba viviendo en ese instante sin perderse ni un momento.

Con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y con la mirada de un niño, Gohan sigue observando al sabio que le había dado la gran oportunidad de su vida: la oportunidad de demostrar que era un verdadero hombre.

Al observar el escándalo a lo lejos, el Kaio Shin del Este y su compañero Kibito se empiezan a acercar al predecir que el ritual está a punto de terminar según sus cálculos. Gokú todavía sigue descansando debajo del árbol tomándose su siesta sin estar enterado de nada todavía.

El anciano al observar que sus compatriotas están por venir dedica unas últimas palabras a Gohan.

– Recuerda que esto queda entre nosotros dos. Ahora seguiré haciendo el ritual alrededor tuyo para que piensen que todavía no hemos terminado. También les haremos creer que aun no has obtenido el poder místico por lo que emplearemos las otras 20 horas que faltan para distraerlos con alguna otra cosa que se me ocurra. Será mejor que ahora comiences a comportarte como el cabeza hueca que eres y no levantes ninguna sospecha. Esto no lo debe de saber nadie, nadie… Ya sabes lo que puede pasar si se altera la historia. – Le guiña un ojo. – Será nuestro secreto. –

Gohan asiente complacido respondiendo con un "sí" afirmativo. Ambos se vuelven a observar por un buen rato con Gohan sumamente agradecido por haberle sido permitido formar parte de una historia importante de la cual pudo cambiar su rumbo. Los demás finalmente llegan a la escena viendo que el ritual está próximo a terminarse. El anciano vuelve a hacer sus características poses, desplazamiento y sonidos característicos del ritual hasta que después de un tiempo más finalmente se detiene. El Kaio Shin del Este avisa inmediatamente a Gokú que el ritual ha terminado, éste se levanta y comienza a acudir al llamado. Todos se acercan a la escena observando con curiosidad y haciendo preguntas, sin tener la ligera sospecha sobre la experiencia recién vivida por parte del Saiya – Jin como protagonista y el Supremo Kaiosama como espectador. Y tal como Gohan lo prometió, respondió a todo como si no hubiera pasado nada extraordinario.

* * *

En las orillas de una costa se puede presenciar que un cuerpo desnudo maltrecho yace postrado sobre la arena. Una parte de ella ya lo había cubierto en el 40% de su cuerpo, portando una larga cabellera verde desaliñada y esparcida por todas partes. De pronto una criatura de complexión curvilínea y piel rosada, llevando como vestimenta un traje parecido al de los guerreros Saiya – Jin, se aparece en escena. Lleva su mano izquierda a la altura de su oreja para apagar su rastreador luego de ubicar el cuerpo y su identidad.

Al quedar justo al lado de él, lo toma de la cintura para elevarlo y despega casi de inmediato hacia los cielos. En su trayecto se aproxima hacia una nave alienígena que no estaba muy lejos de esos alrededores. Después de entrar en ella con el cuerpo en su brazo, da la orden al tripulante de la nave para que inicie el despegue.

El transporte comienza a alcanzar grandes alturas hasta sobrepasar la atmósfera del planeta Vegita. De ahí sólo se ve la nada oscura del espacio con sus estrellas y galaxias. A una proximidad considerable, la nave enorme y curvilínea del emperador Freezer ya estaba al alcance para dirigirse hacia ella. Los recién llegados se colocan justo arriba de esta nave para obtener acceso a través del compartimento en la cúpula achatada de la misma la cual se abre de par en par. Cuando el vehículo logra entrar por completo, ésta se cierra nuevamente.

Ya dentro de la nave del emperador, Dodoria lleva a su compañero Zarbon al interior de una cápsula de recuperación. El alienígena de piel verde es puesto en ella con su cuerpo sumergido en el líquido que cumple la función de sanar las heridas. Sus facultades respiratorias son puestas a merced del aparato que tiene conectado a su boca como respiradero, mientras que uno que otro cable es colocado en diferentes partes de su anatomía.

Las horas pasan y Zarbon es liberado. Unos asistentes llevan consigo su ropa de soldado esperando que el líquido de la cápsula descienda hasta llegar a niveles bajos y que su respiradero y los cables le hayan sido retirados. El alienígena mostraba un semblante molesto por lo recién ocurrido, en ningún momento se imaginó que todo hubiera terminado de esa manera. Tomó sus ropas, se dirigió a un área privada y ahí empezó su vestir y su arreglo.

Zarbon se toma un merecido baño para eliminar todas las impurezas de su piel. No le gustaba estar sumergido en ese líquido curativo y tener que soportar la sensación viscosa que dejaba en su cuerpo. Después de vestir su traje se coloca las ornamentas que le cuelgan de la frente y las orejas, se peina y se arregla su pelo hasta terminarlo en una coleta trenzada. Un espejo al frente suyo le revela su verdadera apariencia la cual adoraba de sobremanera. Hace algunos movimientos y gestos con su cara recorriendo las diferentes partes de su mentón con sus dedos índice y pulgar para asegurarse de que su rostro fuera lo más perfecto posible. Era para él un gran alivio no tener que volver a transformarse de esa manera para no perder su apariencia narcisista durante mucho tiempo.

Zarbon sale de ese lugar con la puerta abriéndose automáticamente para darle paso, la cual se cierra inmediatamente después. Lentamente sigue recorriendo el pasillo redondo y curvilíneo en sus paredes con el sonido marcado de sus pies que emiten un sonido que hace eco en toda esa zona.

Luego de un rato de caminar, Zarbon se da media vuelta para quedar al frente de una puerta la cual se abre y le brinda el paso. El soldado no titubea en entrar e ingresa. De unos movimientos mecánicos la puerta se cierra detrás de él. La escena cambia a un espacio abierto y oscuro donde el emperador Freezer, de tamaño más pequeño que su soldado, observa el planeta Vegita con su atmósfera situado en la ventana en forma de esfera que le separa del espacio exterior. Con una actitud ecuánime y cruzado de brazos, Freezer no deja de darle la espalda a su soldado el cual se inclina hacia él a modo de reverencia y respeto.

– Gran Freezer… El plan para exterminar a la raza Saiya – Jin ha fallado. –

El emperador comienza a golpetear el dedo índice derecho a una parte cercana de su codo izquierdo. Se sumerge en un profundo pensamiento como si ya hubiese sido enterado de todo lo sucedido.

– Ya veo… Así que te derrotaron. Y eso después de estar transformado en tu forma más perfecta. – Agregó el emperador en tono irónico.

Zarbon le responde con dejo de derrota en su orgullo.

– No sé quién fue ese maldito que se interpuso en mi camino, pero no se fue nada limpio. Con las heridas que le provoqué debe estar ahora muerto. –

– Bien... Al menos hiciste algo bien. – Le dijo Freezer un tanto indiferente.

Zarbon se pone de pie con la mirada perdida por los recuerdos, notablemente molesto por lo recién sucedido.

– No sé decir si fue un Saiya – Jin o pertenecía a otra raza, lucía diferente a los demás. Lo que sí tenía era un poder tremendo, tan grande que aun así logró derrotarme. – Fija su mirada en su emperador después de recordar algo importante. – Por cierto… Sufrió una transformación extraña mientras peleaba con él. Su pelo cambió a dorado y sus ojos a verde y con eso incrementó su poder… –

Freezer deja caer fuertemente la punta de su cola al suelo como si fuese un látigo, lo cual provoca una ligera abolladura en la delicada superficie. Zarbon se estremece por la reciente expresión de su jefe. El emperador aprieta sus dientes con su mirada fija en el planeta Vegita y después se muerde el labio en seña de nerviosismo.

– Es exactamente la descripción que obtuvimos de uno de los nuestros el cual dijo haber enfrentado a un Saiya – Jin que incrementó sus poderes enormemente. – Dijo el pequeño ser en tono molesto. – No podemos permitir que esto siga pasando. Si continuamos de este modo podemos vernos en el riesgo de que al fin despierte el legendario Súper Saiya – Jin. –

– ¿Y entonces qué vamos a hacer ahora que el plan ha fallado? – Pregunta Zarbon un tanto preocupado. Freezer le voltea a ver de reojo en actitud molesta.

– ¿Acaso ya no te puedes transformar nuevamente en esa criatura, soldado Zarbon? –

– No señor. – Replicó el soldado. – Fui herido de forma elemental y mi gran poder de bestia lo utilicé completamente para poder herir de gravedad a ese entrometido y que no escapara con vida. Una vez que he gastado mi energía vital ya no hay marcha atrás. –

El emperador vuelve la vista al frente.

– Mmm… –

Freezer nuevamente vuelve la vista hacia el planeta Vegita despreciándolo aun más. Se había dado cuenta que había que cambiar de planes cuanto antes pues los recientes acontecimientos estaban perturbando su ánimo de sobremanera. Ahora que ya todas sus maniobras se habían agotado, finalmente toma la decisión definitiva a esta situación.

– No quería que los Saiya – Jin se dieran cuenta de mis intenciones, planeaba eliminarlos lentamente hasta que desaparecieran por completo sin levantar sospecha, y ahora que has fallado ya no los podremos aniquilar silenciosamente. – Observa un momento el planeta, su atmósfera, sus nubes y su tamaño. – Sería una gran pena eliminar un planeta tan hermoso. –

Zarbon alza la mirada cuando ese comentario llama su atención.

– ¿Señor? – Preguntó con curiosidad. Freezer sonríe de beneplácito imaginando lo que sería un gran espectáculo de fuegos artificiales.

– Voy a tener que desaparecer este planeta con mis propias manos. –

Ahora Freezer ya no veía un lugar al cual podría refugiarse o explorar, más bien veía a un planeta que estorbaba en el espacio y que había que borrar de la faz de la historia para siempre.

Zarbon al escuchar esto se lleva una mano a su boca la cual comienza a recorrer con su lengua con exquisitez.

– Sería una pena… –

El emperador le mira de reojo otra vez.

– ¿Por qué lo dices? –

Zarbon responde a esa pregunta con una sonrisa perversa en su fino rostro.

– Realmente estaba disfrutando comerme enteros a esos Saiya – Jin y probar su sangre. –

Freezer vuelve su mirada fija hacia el planeta emitiendo una pequeña risa con su boca cerrada y sonriente. Movía la cola de un lado a otro ansiosamente como si estuviera presenciando a su próxima víctima.

Ahora que todos los métodos han fallado, había llegado el momento de la verdad. El plan de la destrucción del planeta Vegita ha comenzado.

FIN

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

Muchas gracias a todos los que terminaron de leer esta historia, en verdad fue algo muy gratificante poder entrar a este concurso y escribir de esta manera, de hecho esta es la primera vez que escribo sobre el género del horror. Este ohe-shot se hizo con la finalidad de participar en una temática donde se evaluaron las historias tomando en cuenta el IC de los personajes, la ortografía, la historia y la originalidad. Aunado a eso, el porcentaje del jurado suma el 80% de la calificación aunado al 20% que recibimos de acuerdo a los reviews, y así es como obtenemos el resultado final de la evaluación.

Es la primera vez que participo en este tipo de concursos y también la primera vez que escribo un capítulo tan largo. Todo lo terminé en un período de 4 días dedicando un tiempo considerable a la escritura que a cualquier otra cosa que tuviera que hacer durante esos días, aparte de que me la pasé despierto a altas horas de la madrugada en algunas ocasiones, esto debido en parte a que la trama, las explicaciones, el modo de los personajes y la historia en general fluyeron sin ningún problema por lo que no tuve períodos de asueto donde no supiera qué es lo que seguía.

Los resultados de las historias con las que compitió la mía ya se entregaron en forma de opiniones del jurado y porcentajes, ganó una historia increíble de nombre "Visión" de la autora "Sarytita" la cual les recomiendo ampliamente que también la lean ya que contiene una trama interesante en donde la autora supo manejar muy bien la psicología de los personajes. También debo mencionar las otras historias que son "Un amor más allá de la vida" de "01PrincessaCandy01", "La esperanza del espíritu" de "CarXx", "Trunks Vs Paragus" de "Diosa de la muerte", historias realmente buenas y muy interesantes que también entraron al concurso y que recibieron sus calificaciones, les recomiendo ampliamente que las lean.

A continuación voy a mencionar un par de detalles que me parece apropiado aclarar relacionados con las observaciones del jurado de acuerdo a la historia. Uno de las principales fue la crítica hacia el formato script que yo no sabía que estaba prohibido en la reglamentación de fanfiction, como he sido actor de teatro y cortometrajes me quedé acostumbrado a esta forma de trabajo. De hecho cuando entré al concurso nunca pensé que eso sería un problema, en ninguna parte de la convocatoria recuerdo haber visto un aviso de que no se podía utilizar este formato, por lo que al recibir mis evaluaciones esto me afectó en la puntuación final. Por ende, acabo de reeditar la historia completa para adaptarla a la lectura tradicional de las historias (siguiendo las recomendaciones de muchos lectores), y debo decir que mejoró bastante su aspecto y su lectura.

Otra crítica que fue muy sonada corresponde al IC del personaje Zarbon al decir que es sádico, narcisista, que adora su propia belleza y que detesta transformarse de esa manera. Eso lo tuve muy presente cuando escribí esta historia, aunque debo reconocer que me engolosiné con ella y me terminó encantando la forma en como terminó todo el contexto, que por momentos me olvidé de las características principales de ese personaje. Pero también, en mi historia y mi propuesta, escribí la trama pensando que Zarbon, aunque no le gustara transformarse en bestia, iba a obedecer (lo quisiera o no) las órdenes del emperador Freezer a costa de su propio orgullo, tomando en cuenta el hecho de que siempre fue fiel a sus órdenes en aquellos tiempos. Y esto puede verse más justificado en el hecho de que estaban siguiendo un plan sigiloso para exterminar a la raza Saiya – Jin por completo, y Zarbon era el único que podía seguir con ese plan por las características de su modo bestia.

Otra cosa que quiero mencionar es que introduje la interesante suposición de que Zarbon pudo ser mucho más fuerte que como lo conocimos en la trama de Dragon Ball, por lo que el modo bestia en realidad se trata de una versión mejorada de su primera etapa cuando se transforma (algo así como su segunda fase).

Otro detalle que me bajó puntaje fueron las discrepancias en los niveles de poder. Si bien es cierto que Gohan en la saga de Boo haría polvo a Zarbon de un solo golpe aun sin el modo místico, en mi historia Zarbon, en modo bestia, era tan fuerte como un Súper Saiya – Jin fase 3. Es por eso que Gohan sólo pudo derrotarlo después de obtener el modo místico. Por lo tanto, muchos se preguntarán por qué entonces Zarbon seguía obedeciendo las órdenes de Freezer si era más poderoso que él. Lo cierto es que en mi contexto, el soldado estaba ocultando lo fuerte que era a su emperador al utilizar su propio camuflaje para que ningún rastreador pudiera detectarlo, y por ende, saber su nivel de poder. De ahí podemos desprender varias versiones de sus verdaderas intenciones, como una de ellas podría ser que estaba elaborando un plan para iniciar una rebelión en contra de Freezer en un futuro cercano. Pero ahora todos sus planes se vienen abajo pues Gohan logró terminar con su modo bestia y le provocó el suficiente daño para que no se pudiera transformar nunca más en esa etapa, solamente en la que ya le conocemos.

Realmente nunca sabes cómo será el resultado final de las evaluaciones, son detalles que para los jurados pueden pasar desapercibidos y lo que realmente cuenta a la hora de calificar es el resultado final que entregas con tu historia. Hubo partes que pude haber explicado con más detalle, mencionar partes que justificaran ciertos hechos, pero lo cierto es que la historia ya estaba quedando bastante larga y como el concurso solamente se trataba de un capítulo, entonces hice los ajustes de acuerdo a mi capacidad y al tiempo que me quedaba para entregar la historia.

Aun así estoy muy satisfecho con el resultado, creo que elaboré una historia que se puede complementar con la trama original de Dragon Ball y espero que hayan disfrutado leerla así como yo la disfruté escribiéndola. Nuevamente agradezco al jurado por haberse tomado la molestia de evaluar mi trabajo, ciertamente es algo muy halagador que se hayan tomado un tiempo para hacer una crítica profesional sobre lo aquí escrito.

Si quieren saber más sobre los concursos en los que estamos participando ingresen en la búsqueda de facebook "por los que leemos fanfics de dragon ball" para que entren a la página donde podrán encontrar muchos retos interesantes además de ver trabajos pasados, fan-arts, curiosidades, noticias y todo lo demás que puede ser de su agrado y, por qué no, participar en algunos de los eventos que se organizan a convocatoria abierta.

Hasta pronto y que pasen un excelente día. No olviden darse una vuelta por mi perfil para que vean mis otras historias y lean las que más les apetezcan. Hasta pronto, se despide de ustedes **Skipper1**.


End file.
